Adventure in the Kingdom: The Last Stand
by Isiah02
Summary: Alvin saved Princess Brittany from Zoe, Simon, Dave, and Ian killed Simone, and Theodore sealed away Iblis. But what they don't know is that the real enemy is still out there. Alvin/Brittany. Rated M for language, violence, and a lemon scene or two. Possibly a Theodore/Eleanor scene in it also.
1. The Kingdom Destruction

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Adventure in the Kingdom: The Last Stand! Now there's two very important things I wanna get off my chest right now. Number one, if you haven't read or reviewed the Story Time fanfics or the last few updates to Adventure in the Kingdom: Theodore's Episode, you guys are missing out on some funny and venturous stuff. Go check those out.**

 **Tom: Now number two is also very important. So listen closely.**

 **Isiah: Thank you Tom. Anyway, a big special shout out to SuicideAzure for making my request story based off of my Adventure in the Kingdom story. The first one that is. Go check it out and show it some love and support.**

 **Tom: Now with that being said, let's get this story going.**

 **Isiah: Oh, yeah. Let's get this sequel going!**

* * *

Jeanette's POV

How did it managed to happen? It all happened so quickly. One minute I'm all over the place thinking everything's going as planned. Now I'm laying on this cold hard dark ground wondering where did it go wrong.

I have no one on my side. Zoe's been defeat. Simone's defeated. And now thanks to those fat fucks that he tricked, Iblis is defeat. I'm all alone now. With nothing but my dark form. All my plans to release the Flames of Disaster from my dammed sister, blown to complete shit. I just lay here in darkness, for any sound to accrue.

I finally heard one a good long while later. I slowly turn my head to see a little bright flame captured in a diamond shaped figure. Wait, a diamond shaped figure? Could that actually be what I think it is? It is! A Fire Emerald! I picked it up slowly and examined it. Then I finally thought, I'm at my limit. No other options left. People always tell me, if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself.

 **Breaking the Seal**

Normal POV

Alvin and Brittany were walking through the sights of the forest. After the events of Zoe's ship being destroyed, they decided to just take it easy on themselves and celebrate their romantic moment.

Little did they know, their victory was short lived when a Fire Emerald came into their view. They looked at each other and smiled. Behind them came Jeanette unseen with another Fire Emerald in her paw. She sucked some energy from it into her paw and shot the energy towards her sister's heart. Brittany stood frozen. Unable to move.

"What the," was all Alvin could say. After a moment, Jeanette released her grip the emerald's energy and watched as her sister slowly fell on the ground dead. Alvin gasped and quickly triedwl waking her up, but it was no use. She was dead.

Jeanette watched and laughed real evilly as Alvin tried getting the Princess back up. When he finally realized there was no further use of trying to get her back up, he laid his head onto her chest and screamed. But what he didn't see was the Flames of Disaster being released from Brittany's soul. This was what Jeanette was waiting for. The Flames of Disaster being released.

"Finally, the seal is broken," she finally spoke a moment later. "At long last I'll be able to join with you. IBLIS!" Jeanette then looked at the Fire Emerald and said, "Now, Fire Emerald. It is now time for the final current call."

 **Inside the Desert Pyramid**

Simon, Dave, and Ian were inside the desert pyramid taking a break after defeating Simone and the enslaved friends he copied.

"Yo. Remind me not to go through something like that again," Dave said. "I think I pulled a muscle."

"You go ahead and worry about your pulled muscle while I worry about my bruised up neck," Ian groaned getting up slowly from a log. "I'm gonna hope that I don't slip from all this dark liquid that's around here."

Simon just took in the dark liquid. His feet being covered in darkness. He had the two Fire Emeralds he took from Simone in his paws. They soon began to shine and float in the air.

"Simon? What's wrong," Dave asked.

"She did it. The bitch actually did it," Simon said watching the emeralds disappear.

 **The Kingdom Destruction**

Darrious and Darriou were walking down the streets of Castle Town.

"So, you could win all the money in the world but you have to fight a street whore, would you do it," Darriou asked.

"Damn, you gotta give me a real tricky one," Darrious complained.

"And death is not an option," Darriou said.

"Shit, man. I don't know, yeah," Darrious said.

"Aww, you're an ass. That's messed up," Darriou said.

"What? It's a street whore," Darrious said as he and his brother continued walking down the street. After a while, they suddenly ran into Claire and yelped.

"Yo, Claire, please don't kill us, for real," Darrious begged. "We're not working for Zoe anymore. Darriou got fired."

"Motherlover, you got fired too," Darriou shot back.

"Relax! I'm not trying to kill you," Claire said. "We have a problem."

"With what," Darriou asked.

"Look up," Claire pointed to where a certain purple clad Chipette was in the sky with all 10 Fire Emeralds. She casted a spell that created the Flames of Disaster's path to destroy the kingdom. A dark shadow appeared in the sky coming down slowly onto the ground. Everyone screamed in fear as the darkness began covering parts of the kingdom until it was all covered with darkness.

"Yes! Iblis! Drown these fools in eternal darkness," Jeanette cheered evilly. "First all of Soleanna, then, the world!"

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Dang! Jeanette already messing up the groove. But anyway, we hope you've enjoyed the first chapter. Like I said before, if you haven't seen the two Story Time fanfics or the last few updates to Adventure in the Kingdom: Theodore's Episode, check them out, cause it's really amusing.**

 **Tom: Trust us on that. Please don't forget to give this story a nice review. No flames as always. We hope you're enjoying this story. I am for sure and it just started. But as always, we love you guys. Thank you for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	2. How to Save the Kingdom

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***A random CGI movie moment***

 ***Theodore cooking pork chops by his own recipe***

 **Eleanor: Theodore. Can I try a piece with you?**

 **Theodore: Eleanor, I would love to see my meat in your mouth.**

 **Alvin: BRUH! LMAO!**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: The Last Stand! You guys seem to like this story enough for me to continue it. But, before we let you, we got something special to tell you.**

 **Tom: We wanna give a good special shout out to TheTimberWolf09 for making a Sevilles house rules story. The reason why we're doing this is because in chapter two, us, Isiah02 and I making a special guest appearance.**

 **Isiah: Yes. He and I had a heck of a time giving each other ideas for house rules. Go check out chapter two of his story. I looked at them and they are funny as heck!**

 **Tom: Either do it now and come back to this or read this, and then read TimberWolf's story. Either way, check out both our stories.**

 **Isiah: But with that being said, let's continue with this story.**

 **Tom: More adventure awaits.**

 **Isiah: Um, yeah.**

* * *

Darriou opened his eyes slowly due to him being knocked out from the darkness that covered up the kingdom. Once his eyes were open, he saw himself laying on the platform that held the Solaris statue. He then heard himself groaning and getting up slowly.

"Darrious," he called out his bigger brother.

"Over here," Darrious called back on the right.

"Where's Claire," Darriou asked.

"Right here," Claire said walking towards the two brothers. They then took a look at their surroundings. Dark purple skies.

"What the hell is this," Darriou asked.

"Where are we," Darrious asked. "What's going on?"

Claire saw a while light in the sky and asked, "Is this because of that light?" Theodore was across the platform looking at his paws wondering what was going on himself. "The Fire Emeralds has disappeared."

"Theodore," Darrious said making sure he was hearing correctly.

Theodore turned around and saw the three humans and asked, "What are you guys doing here? This is all so confusing."

"It's all because of that asshole Solaris," Darrious and Darriou turned to see Dave, Simon, and Ian walking towards them. "It appears that we're all caught by the Members' Suspicions," everyone turned to see Zoe pointing to where the light was. It was actually a corrupted Solaris.

"Iblis' seal has officially been broken," Zoe said. "Due to Jeanette's little manipulation." Everyone then turned to see Alvin laying his head on a dead Princess Brittany's chest. Sobbing softly.

"What the hell," Claire said feeling guilty about the princess dead. Darrious and Darriou got closer to where the body was at. After a moment, Darriou spoke up.

"No. You don't think that-"

"Damn it," Darrious cursed to himself.

"Jeanette played us all for assholes," Darriou said getting everyone's attention.

Zoe sighed and said, "Hate to admit it, but he's right. Jeanette's plan all along was to cause the princess so much pain, that she'd die." Theodore looked at Brittany's body once again and said, "So that's why Simone wanted me to kill Alvin before."

A while past after Theodore's comment. A loud roar came from the light in the dark skies. "Solaris," Theodore gasped.

"This creature will kill off all existing timelines," Zoe explained. "And time itself will collapse turning what's left into nothingness."

"The dark power of time caused the time space rift," Simon said putting together more pieces of the crisis himself.

"It won't remain for much longer," Zoe said.

"Then what are we doing standing around looking pretty for," Darrious asked. "Let's defeat that asshole now!"

"We can't. It is an indestructible creature that exists in the past, present, and future," Zoe explained. "Killing it here, right now, would do nothing." Everyone looked at each other for a quick moment before Theodore said something getting everyone's attention.

"No. I'm not giving up. There has to be a way," he said walking up to Zoe. "If you say it exists in the past, present, and future, let's destroy them all at once!"

"Luckily, we might have a chance, if he however, wasn't so lost in depression," Simon said looking down at the sadness which was Alvin still having his head on Brittany's chest. His sobs getting louder as he called her name. But he knew for a fact she was a goner.

But something he felt from the top of his body going down made his sobs go away and he lifted his head from the dead princess's chest slowly. Theodore was the first to notice and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I feel...the Members' presents coming from the wind," Alvin tried to explain. "I think they're trying to tell me something. They're trying to tell me...Brittany's not dead yet."

Claire was the first to react hearing Alvin's comment. "She's not?"

"No. The Members of Solaris are saying...we gotta resurrect her somehow," Alvin said.

"Of course," Theodore said getting up and walking to Alvin. "Let's call her back with the power of the Fire Emeralds. She was the force that was used to seal Iblis. Maybe we can use the gems to rescue her soul before it's too late." Theodore then placed a paw on Alvin's shoulder and said softly, "We need you for this, Alvin."

Alvin sighed before making his decision. "I'm in."

Zoe heard a beeping coming from her watch. She looked at it and nodded before speaking. "Solaris flung the Fire Emeralds to the distant corners of this disordered kingdom."

"To collect them all in time, we gotta split up," Darriou said.

"I got an idea. Split into two groups and we'll find them faster," Alvin said getting up. "So, Members of Solaris, please watch over her. Now, LET'S GET THOSE EMERALDS!" Everyone cheered before going their separate ways to look for the Fire Emeralds.

Little did they all know, Jeanette was watching what they were planning the whole time.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Wow. Chapter two already down.**

 **Tom: I know, right.**

 **Isiah: Yeah. Everyone, we hope you've enjoyed chapter two of this story. Like we said, check out chapter two of TheTimberWolf09's Sevilles house rules story. Laugh out loud. Give that a nice review. Tom and I make a special appearance in chapter two y'all.**

 **Tom: Also don't forget to give this story a nice review. No flames as always. Check out the last update to Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death if you haven't. As always, we love you guys. Thank you for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	3. Collecting the Fire Emeralds

Isiah: **What up?! Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: Hey!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: The Last Stand! It's been a little while since we've updated this, but we're back with another chapter.**

 **Tom: This chapter's gonna get very interesting. Trust us on that.**

 **Isiah: Let's begin.**

* * *

 **Darriou's Overcomes his Challenge**

Darriou found himself on a platform floating in the air. He was still surrounded by the dark purple skies when he saw a location that looked a lot like the Z's military base. White Acropolis. The platform stopped and Darriou got off the platform.

"Oh, well. If one of the emeralds are somewhere, this must be one of the locations," Darriou said beginning his search. While he was at it, he came across a group of Flames of Disaster worms. They caught his attention and began shooting fireballs at him. Darriou took cover behind a rock. He then took out two Micro SMG's and began shooting at the worms, killing them. Once the worms were destroyed, the first Fire Emerald came into Darriou's sight.

"Alright, now to get outta here," Darriou said as he grabbed the first emerald and made his way towards the exit which was a platform leading him on his way back to where he first woke up at. The Solaris statue.

 **The Flame Core Challenge**

Darrious and Zoe found themselves at a dark pathway to a cavern.

"Yo, where's Darriou," Darrious asked as he and Zoe started walking the path.

"I don't know. He must've been teleported somewhere else," Zoe said as they entered the cavern. "Ys know, I do feel kinda bad for this to be honest."

"What do you mean," Darrious asked.

"I mean if I knew this would've happened, I could've let everything that happened years back go," Zoe explained. "I could've let Alvin get on with Brittany and when the time was right, try and kill him. Or maybe if I was smart, let Jeanette mess with my head a little, then turn my back on her and deal with her myself."

"Damn. We would've been dealing with the real deal just like we are now," Darrious said. "I sure hope my brother's alright."

"Hold on, I think I can get a connection for him," Zoe said as she got on her communication device. "Leader to Darriou, do you read?"

A while past before Zoe's device responded with Darriou's voice saying, "Commander? Is that you?"

"Yes, Darriou are you there," Zoe asked.

"Yes, I'm here. I managed to get one of the Fire Emeralds," Darriou said. "I'm back at the statue now."

"Good. Your brother's been worried about you," Zoe said. "He was wondering if you were alright."

"I'm fine. For sure," Darriou said. "Come back safe, alright."

"We will," Zoe said. "Commander out." Zoe then shut off her device and turned to Darrious. "He's okay."

"Good. Let's just hope that we will be," Darrious said as he saw purple flyers in the air. He and Zoe took out their guns and started shooting at the flyers. While they were shooting, Zoe caught something at the corner of her eye. "Darrious! Look," she told Darrious.

Darrious looked at what Zoe saw. One of the flyers with two Fire Emeralds. "Aim for it. He may be the one activating the other flyers in the air," he said as he started shooting at the purple flying creature. Once it was down and out, the emeralds dropped landing in Zoe's hands.

"Never thought of how good it felt to hold emeralds," Zoe said as she and Darrious saw a platform that led back to where tbr statue was.

 **Tropical Jungle Rumble Challenge**

Simon, Dave, and Ian were at the dark tropical jungle searching for emeralds. While they were at it, Simon spoke up.

"The space time rift is expanding," Simon said. "There's no time to waste. We gotta go!" Just as when the boys were about to run, they were stopped by five purple worms coming from the ground. Then three Iblis tigers came into view.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm living the dream," Dave said as he started shooting at the worms with his carbine rifle. Along with Ian shooting with his combat shotgun and Simon jumping on the enemies and attacking them.

"Is that all of them," Ian asked.

"That should be all of them," Dave said. Simon found three Fire Emeralds behind a bush and picked them up. "Okay, this is what we came for," he said. "Let's get outta here while we can." The boys then found a platform that led to their escape.

 **Theodore and the Dark Desert**

"Failure's not gonna be an option for me! I can do this," Theodore said to himself as he jumped on platforms that were rumbling and eventually being destroyed. While he was at it, he saw many Iblis Worms arising from the quicksand. He gasped at this and quickened his pace. Jumping on the platforms quickly until he reached the top of the pyramid where another Fire Emerald was at.

"Okay, Princess, here I come," Theodore said as he jumped on one more platform that led him back to the Solaris statue.

 **A Beach that's Hell**

Claire found herself on a beach that was surrounded by purple Flyers. She took out her Carbine Rifle and began firing at them.

"That damned Jeanette is responsible for all this," she said to herself. "I'll make sure she pays." After the last flyer was down, she then found herself surrounded by Iblis Muscles. Three of them to be exact. Claire brought out her gun to fire but it was jammed. So she threw it to the side and ran.

While she was running, she came across a glowing object. She quickly stopped to check it out. It was another Fire Emerald. "Yes! Now to head back," she said to herself as she made her way towards the exit.

 **Alvin's Confrontation**

"Okay. This is the last Fire Emerald," Alvin said as he found the tenth emerald in a tower in a dark kingdom valley. Just when he was going to make is way back, he was stopped by a certain French clad chipmunk.

"So you're thethe blood relative of Simon the Chipmunk," he said getting Alvin's attention.

Alvin turned around facing Simone and asked, "How'd you know it's me?"

"I had a feeling that Simon's bigger brother would be in my sight," Simone said. "Knew you were coming for the Fire Emeralds and I don't give a crap about it."

"Then what did you stop me for," Alvin asked.

"Simple. I'm gonna eliminate you, your brother, and your annoying friends," Simone explained. "Then I'm going to deal with this nonsense myself."

"Yeah. The nonsense that YOU caused," Alvin said. "You and that bitch Jeanette-"

"You know what, to hell with Jeanette, to hell with the kingdom destruction, and to hell with the Flames of Disaster," Simone yelled. "That's all old crap! Look at you, you lost a lot! I haven't lost anything! I HAVE NOTHING TO LOSE!"

Just when Alvin was about to speak up, he was cut off when Simon came in the action along with Theodore. "Nice of you two to join the action," Alvin said making Simone turn around seeing the two.

"I was wondering when you two were gonna show up," Simone growled. "I guess I gotta deal with all three of you."

A fight soon broke out.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Alright! Chapter 3 down!**

 **Darrious: Nice to see it's going well so far.**

 **Tom: Whoa, when did you get here?**

 **Darrious: Just now.**

 **Isiah: Alright. Everyone, we hope you're enjoying this story so far. If you haven't yet, check out yesterday's update which was Isiah02's Rules to Survive: Chapter 2. I don't know what we have next for you. Just give us some time.**

 **Tom: Please don't forget to give this chapter a nice review. No flames as always. This story is going real well if you ask me. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**

 **Darrious: Y'all take care now.**

 **Tom: For sure.**


	4. Wishing Upon the Members of Solaris

**Isiah: What up! Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: The Last Stand. Now I couldn't help but notice a couple guests getting into the reviews asking did I get this idea off of Sonic06. Yes I most certainly did.**

 **Tom: To the other guest that asked wasn't Alvin supposed to die. Because if you played Sonic 06 in the last chapter, Sonic died. Well this story, we decided to make Jeanette have more hatred for Brittany than she does with Alvin. But she'll get more hatred with Alvin as the story rolls on.**

 **Isiah: One last thing before we let you read on, if you read chapter 3 of Isiah02's Rules to Survive, in the end, we said that we were gonna do an introduction. Expect that sometime soon.**

 **Tom: Now, without no more interruptions, read on!**

* * *

"This motherlover's with Jeanette, Simon," Alvin snapped at Simon as they along with Theodore chased the French clad chipmunk. "Man, I'm disappointed in you, why didn't you tell me this?!"

"Well I would have if I didn't have to babysit a couple of lunatics," Simon said.

"No good will come out if you kill me," Simone said after a laugh. "The kingdom will still be destroyed!" Simone then stopped running at a dead end in which the three other chipmunks blocked his way back.

"This is not about the kingdom. This is between us," Simon said charging at his alter ego. He tried to land a punch but Simone blocked it and kicked him in his ankle slightly cracking it. Theodore lifted up a huge piece of brick and threw it at Simone only to have it destroyed by a simple punch.

"Lay off the telekinesis and you might have a shot next time," Simone said bicycle kicking Theodore in his face. Alvin saw this and growled charging at Simone. Trying to land many punches and kicks. Once Alvin was worn out, Simone took his opportunity and flip kicked Alvin in his jaw. Simone then took out a knife and walked up to Simon.

"Hmph. Never knew I could outdo three chipmunks at the same time," Simone said. "Now Simon, why don't you lay there and watch as I make your brother bleed." Simone then walked up to Alvin and pointed his knife at his neck. But just when he was about to cut his throat, he was stopped by a shotgun shell. He turned around to see the bullet coming from...Dave.

"I always wanted to hunt in a destroyed world," Dave said as he shot another shotgun at Simone. He fell on the ground severely wounded. Simon was the first to get up slowly and run up to Alvin helping him up along with Theodore.

"Thanks, Dave," Simon said after getting up.

"It's nothing. Just looking out for my homeboys," Dave said as something caught his, and the other chipmunks' attention. Dark energy was flowing away from a nearly dead Simone only to have a regular chipmunk. Just like Alvin, Simon, and Theodore.

"What the hell is this," Simon asked walking over to the chipmunk that was laying on the ground. "Simone?"

Simone coughed and hacked as he spoke. "Simon."

Alvin and Theodore looked at the two blue clads and walked up to them. "I'm sorry. For everything that's happened in this kingdom," Simone said. "You've got to save Solaris and kill Jeanette."

"Alright. Just one thing before we leave you to die," Simon said. "What happened to you?"

"Jeanette made a copy of you from when you sealed her five years ago," Simone explained. "But when she made me, I didn't want to destroy the kingdom. So she put a curse on me. Now thanks to Dave, it is lifted."

Simon couldn't help but let a tear slowly go down his cheek due to the fact that he was trying to kill a chipmunk who didn't want what he was. A dark evil chipmunk.

"Alvin. Brave, kind, Alvin. Will you grant me my final request," Simone asked.

"Yes. What is it you want," Alvin asked getting closer to the French clad.

"Make sure everyone forgets about the name that caused this. Princess Jeanette." After that last sentence, the three chipmunks and Dave watched as Simone closed his eyes and fell into death's hands. Simon felt sorry for what was happening. Alvin noticed this and placed a paw on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, Simon," he told him. "It's the one who created him that's to blame."

Simon got up slowly still looking at what is now a dead chipmunk. Another moment past before Zoe came at the scene with a pistol in her hand.

"Who's that," she spoke up.

"Someone who never wanted to be created the way he was," Simon said. "And we're gonna avenge him."

"Alright. But if we're gonna pull this off, we gotta hurry. I have a feeling this destruction's gonna get worse," Zoe said motioning the boys to follow her.

 **Using the Power of the Fire Emeralds**

Alvin was in the middle of the Solaris statue platform with all ten Fire Emeralds around Brittany's dead body. Standing behind him was Simon, Theodore, Dave, Ian, Zoe, Claire, Darriou, and Darrious. They all watched closely as Alvin got on his knees and began his call.

"Members of Solaris, please heed my call," he started. "To those who watch over us and guide our ways from problems that occur in life. I, um, never did anything like this before. Calling on you guys."

"Is this motherlover serious," Darriou said glaring.

"But I can try to put this out the best way I csn," Alvin continued. "Jeanette, former princess of Soleanna has corrupted the kingdom's almighty Solaris. This has led to the kingdom's destruction... and a death of someone who I wish to talk to once again."

As Alvin was saying this, the Fire Emeralds were floating in mid air along with Brittany. Alvin noticed this and walked up to her. "Brittany. Beautiful, sweet Brittany. You've given me so many things. Passion. Love. Lust. And now I stand before you, to ask you for one thing. Come back to me. To us. To life."

Once Alvin was done, he leaned in closer to the princess and softly pressed his lips onto hers. After a moment, he broke it and stood back watching as the princess was being lifted. The emeralds' power were going inside her body. Then, the next thing made everyone smile.

Her paws were moving slowly.

Her lacy blue eyes were opening slowly.

Princess Brittany was back.

"I did it," Alvin gasped slowly. He took tiny steps towards Brittany until they were face to face with each other. He then watched as Brittany hugged him tightly. He smiled and returned the hug.

"Thank you Alvin," Brittany softly said planting a kiss on his cheek. Alvin found himself blushing and Brittany saw it, pinching one of his cheeks. For the first time, he didn't feel embarrassed by it.

"If you're going to remove Solaris' corruption, you're going to need help," Brittany said. "Allow me to help you get started." Brittany then closed her eyes lifted her paws like she was praying and whispered a spell. Before long, Alvin found one of the Fire Emeralds in his paw, and then another, until all ten emeralds were circling around him.

"Oh my God. She's repowered the Fire Emeralds," Claire said in shock. Alvin then thought about what his friends said about lifting the corruption from Solaris. He turned around and said, "Defeating Solaris in one place won't do anything." He then motioned Simon and Theodore to come towards him. They watched closely as Alvin whispered a spell making the emeralds circle around him and the other two chipmunks.

"Wh- What's he doing," Theodore asked.

"I don't know Theodore," Simon said watching closely at what was happening. Then when he realized it, he gasped.

"The Fire Emeralds are giving us...their super powers," Simon said when he found Alvin, Theodore, and himself in knight armor. Alvin was in red, Simon was in blue, and Theodore was in green. Alvin found a sword being powered by the emeralds and took it out. Simon took out an emerald powered gun and Theodore had his telekinesis gloves now powered by the emeralds.

The three munks looked at each other and then at the sky where a corrupted Solaris was waiting. that moment, they knew it was time.

The final battle had officially begun.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Oh, snap! The final battle!**

 **Tom: Been a long time coming.**

 **Isiah: What?**

 **Tom: What?**

 **Isiah: Whatever. Everybody, we hope you're enjoying the story. If you haven't yet, check out chapter 3 of Isiah02's Rules to Survive. Expect that to be updated soon along with this and Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death which I already have a good idea for. So yeah.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to give this chapter a nice review. No flames as always please. Check out Isiah02's Rules to Survive if you haven't yet. As always, we love you guys. Thank you for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah.**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	5. The Final Battle

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What's good!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: The Last Stand! The final fight is officially here, so get ready for it.**

 **Tom: Because right now we're gonna shut up and let you read on.**

* * *

"I'm surprised that you are still standing, even after all the destruction I've thrown," Jeanette said controlling the ultimate creature known as Solaris. "No matter. I have many other ways with dealing with the likes of you mortal fools."

"Alright, I'm ready for this," Alvin said charging at Solaris with his sword. When he performed his sword strike on Solaris' chest, Jeanette laughed and shot many fireballs at him. Alvin gasped and dashed his way from the creature.

"Damn. Not even a scratch," Alvin cursed himself. "Simon, it's all you!"

 **Present Dimension: Simon**

"Understood. Let's do this," Simon said confident about what he was in. "He took out his gun ran by Fire Control and shot it at Solaris. However just like Alvin's sword, no affect came from the bullets.

"You four eyed fool," Jeanette laughed at Simon's move. "You should know that firearms don't harm me nor does it harm Solaris."

"If it's one thing you should've learned by now, it's be careful with the game. You might just get played," Simon said. "Theodore. It's your turn!"

 **Future Dimension: Theodore**

"This is it! Prepare to die, fool," Theodore shouted as he saw dark fireballs flying at him. He caught a few at a time and threw them back at Solaris. After each throw, Theodore got a little closer to Solaris until Jeanette made it disappear with her.

"Fire Control," Jeanette shouted as she appeared to Theodore's right side. "Feel Solaris' bite, Theodore!" With that, Jeanette shot more dark fireballs at Theodore only to have him doing the same thing again. Catching a few at a time and throwing them back.

A while past before one of the fireballs Theodore threw back landed at Solaris' arm, shattering it into many pieces.

"Theodore, how ya doing," Alvin asked through the past dimension.

"I broke one of Solaris' arms," Theodore said. "Hey, maybe one of you guys' attacks can work now on Solaris. I'm starting to feel underdressed."

 **Time switch: Present**

"Let's see if my gun can be useful against him," Simon said shooting many bullets at Solaris. While he was at it, Jeanette jumped from behind Solaris and charged at him. When she reached him, Simon dashed out the way making Jeanette miss her shot. This gave Simon the advantage to shoot Jeanette many times with his gun. Then back at Solaris which Jeanette reappeared behind.

Simon grunted due to his bullets not doing enough affect on Solaris. So he aimed at the head of Solaris and concentrated on how he wanted the next bullet to affect Solaris. He noticed his gun being powered up and yelled firing his gun, "Fire BLAST!" The blast from the bullet affected major damage on Solaris' arm nearly shattering it like Theodore did the first arm. Simon performed another Fire Blast to Solaris' arm and it shattered into many pieces.

"A super dimensional being, eh? This just might be a fair fight," Simon said. "Alvin. It's your turn."

 **Time switch: Past**

"Alright! It's my turn! Let's have some fun, you two," Alvin said twirling his sword a little before charging at Solaris' head. But when he reached it, Jeanette appeared from the back and charged at Alvin. This made Alvin slow down and quickly slash his sword up Jeanette's torso, slightly cracking her ribcage.

Once that was done, Alvin saw dark fireballs homing at him. He destroyed most of them with his sword allowing him to continue his charge at Solaris. He attacked the head part of Solaris causing it to break apart.

"Good luck, Alvin," Theodore cheered in delight still dealing with the future dimension of Solaris. With a huge slash from Alvin's sword, Solaris began to break from it's evil form and Jeanette soon fell on the platform of the Solaris statue.

Brittany was the first to see her dark sister's body on the ground. She began to hold her arms out and began casting a spell. Soon, her paws were covered with light energy and she blasted it at Jeanette. The dark purple clad Chipette began her loud cries of pain and backed away from Brittany and the others until she fell off the platform going down the dark bottomless skies. Not too long after, a large explosion came from down under.

"The rebellion is over. Her rebellion is officially over," Brittany softly said to herself as she saw Alvin, Simon, and Theodore hovering down to the platform.

"Solaris is now back the way it was," Alvin said. With that everyone cheered happily about it.

"Hell yeah! There ya go, Simon," Dave cheered along with Ian's agreement.

"Take that, Jeanette," Darriou said looking at the ground. He then looked at his brother Darrious and hugged him. While he hugged him, he gave Zoe a thumbs up in which she gave one back with a small smile.

Claire knelt down to Brittany and placed her hand on her shoulder. Brittany noticed this and hugged her advisor, watching Alvin and his brothers float back on the platform.

"You guys did it. You saved us all," Brittany softly said.

"We're not done just yet," Alvin said. "Only one thing left to do."

"Ready when you are, brother," Simon said smiling.

"Let's finish this," Theodore said.

"FIRE CONTROL!"

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Wow! That was a battle for the ages if you ask me.**

 **Tom: Yeah, I agree with you.**

 **Isiah: Everyone, we hope you enjoyed the final battle. The story doesn't end here though. Expect more of the story soon along with Isiah02's Rules to Survive. There'll be a surprise in the next chapter.**

 **Tom: But until that comes, give this chapter a nice review. No flames as always. If you haven't, check out the last update to Isiah02's Rules to Survive. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	6. The True Solaris

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***a random moment based off the Road Chip***

 **Dave: Hi. Um, $15 on pump 6.**

 **Theodore: *as an old man* What is that?**

 **Dave: Uh, gas.**

 **Theodore: What is gas?**

 **Alvin/Simon/Miles: *glaring* Really, Theodore?**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: Yo!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: The Last Stand! You guys are loving this freaking story considering the fact that the final battle was a success. So now the only question left is what happens next after the last Fire Control?**

 **Tom: That's the question which you can see for yourself right now.**

 **Isiah: We won't even keep talking. Go for it.**

 **Tom: Enjoy it too. Yeah, go nuts reading what happens. We're just dying to see what happens as much as-**

 **Isiah: Motherlover stop!**

 **Tom: Sorry.**

* * *

Theodore found himself laying on the ground getting up slowly. He looked around him. Nothing but darkness surrounded him.

"Where am I," he asked a moment later.

"Theodore," a certain voice called him. He turned around to see a bright light behind him.

"W- Who are you," Theodore asked the light. The voice didn't say anything. The light just brought out a character that was his counterpart. But it was a girl. Chubby and wearing green. Theodore knew exactly who it was.

"Eleanor."

"In the flesh," Eleanor said.

"It's so good to see you," Theodore said happy.

"Listen, Theo. You've done it. You saved the kingdom. Now the future will be safe. You and I will be together forever," Eleanor said. "Now you must meet me in the future."

Theodore smiled and said, "I'll meet you there." He then walked closer to her only to see his lover shoot a bright light at him sending him to the future.

 **The True Solaris**

Brittany was laying on the ground getting up slowly to see Alvin standing beside her. She got up and asked, "Did you do it?"

"No," Alvin answered looking at the bright light. "Take a look, Brit. That is the true Solaris."

 **5 years ago**

"Look, Brittany," Brittany's father said to her as they looked at a little candle in the royal observatory. "This is Solaris, the Flame of Hope. This creature will help us guide our way in life. It'll also let us travel back in time to correct our mistakes and avoid bitter fate."

"Will we be able to see momma," Brittany asked.

"Of course. You and I will be able to see your mother again," Brittany's father said. He then picked her up and carried her on his shoulder.

 **Time switch: present**

Alvin, Brittany and Claire found themselves in the royal observatory where the candle was at. Brittany picked up the candle and spoke. "If we put out this candle, Solaris will always be with us, and we'll never have to worry about the Flames of Disaster. Right?" Alvin just nodded in agreement.

"But your encounters with the kingdom," Brittany said.

"What," Alvin said confused.

"You'll lose your memories of all your friends in the kingdom," Brittany said with a tear in her eye. "You won't be able to notice them."

Despite Alvin being sad about losing his memory about his friends, Claire was definitely sad about this. She'll admit Dave wasn't that much of a bad person. Same went to those DeWynter boys that she tried to kill.

"I...to tell you the truth," Brittany sobbed trying to speak. "YOU SHOULDN'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS TO ME!" Alvin was in shock at what his lover said to him and was in more shock when she hugged him tightly. He then couldn't help but let a tear fall himself as he returned the hug.

"Brittany. You know I'd do it for you," Alvin said. "I'd do anything for you."

"Anything," Brittany asked.

"As long as it's nowhere near not giving a fuck about what happens to you, I'd do anything for my most beautiful girl in the world," Alvin said.

Brittany's tears went away slowly as she gave Alvin one more hug. She then picked the candle back up and blew it knowing one thing.

Alvin wasn't lying when he said he'd do anything for her.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: If this was a little too short, we're sorry. We have a couple new stories coming soon. Expect those along with Isiah02's Rules to Survive and another good story that you guys like. What is it? We ain't telling you.**

 **Tom: Please give this chapter a nice review. Evem if it was short, no flames please. We hope you're enjoying the story. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	7. Back at the Castle

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: The Last Stand! You guys are loving this story, so here's another chapter for ya.**

 **Tom: Last time, Brittany blew out the candle to save her kingdom. Now the question is what's next?**

 **Isiah: Go ahead and continue on.**

* * *

Brittany's POV

I found myself getting up from the ground. I figured I was in front of my castle. Seeing this, I walked into the castle doors to see everything was the way it was when I was first kidnapped by Zoe. Everything was a mess. So I made my way to the royal closet to get cleaning supplies before spending all night cleaning the castle. I was nowhere near tired thanks to Solaris' wake up call.

While I was cleaning, I suddenly ran into Alvin who was asleep on the table in the royal chamber. I just looked at him. Honestly I couldn't blame him for his rest. Especially after destroying Solaris' corruption. I was going to pick him up when a certain figure came into the chambers.

"Your majesty," Claire greeted me.

"Hey, Claire," I greeted back.

"It seems that we were seperated in different parts of the castle," Claire said.

"That would explain how Alvin ending up here in the royal chamber," I said. "Can you send him to my bedroom on my bed, I have some cleaning to take care of."

"Of course," Claire said picking up Alvin and exiting the chambers leaving me with the continuing of my cleaning.

 **Morning in the Castle**

Normal POV

Alvin's eyes slowly opened as he got up slowly not remembering much of what happened. He found himself sitting on Brittany's bed.

"Good morning," Alvin saw Brittany laying next to him smiling.

"Good morning yourself, beautiful," Alvin greeted back kissing his counterpart's forehead.

"How do you feel," Brittany asked.

"I feel kinda weird but it's all good," Alvin said. "I feel like I don't remember anything since the day we've met, but I'm good."

Brittany leand halfway and pulled Alvin on top of her, wrapping her arms around his neck and collided her lips with his. After a moment, she broke the kiss.

"Now that I remember," Alvin said.

"I knew you would," Brittany said pulling Alvin towards her and kissing him again. Alvin's right paw went down her dress covered body slowly caressing every inch of it until he reached the bottom of her dress. He slid his paw underneath it and began to caress her soft furry legs.

"That feels nice Alvin," Brittany moaned.

"I knew you would like it," Alvin said. "You don't even know how long I wanted to do this with you again."

"Well then, my handsome pet. Let me stop talking and get to the best part," Brittany said getting ready to take off her dress. But stopped when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Nuts," Alvin said under his breath.

"Who is it," Brittany asked.

"Claire. I have a delivery for you," Claire said. Brittany got up from under Alvin and said, "Come in." Her royal advisor walked in with a cart with grape soda and two glass cups.

"Special delivery for you two," Claire said.

"Thanks, Claire," Brittany said taking the glass cup and pouring grape soda in it. Alvin did the same and found another cup under the cart. He then poured some grape soda into the extra cup.

"I think you deserve a drink," Alvin said giving the cup to Claire. The human took it and said, "Thank you."

And with that, everyone in the room took a drink from their cups. After a while, Brittany leaned to Alvin and planted a kiss on his cheek. Alvin blushed as a reaction.

"So," Claire spoke up a minute later. "That's that then."

"Yeah, but somehow I don't think that's all yet," Brittany said.

Alvin's attention was quickly caught and said, "What's wrong?"

"Well, it's that, I don't think that's all we have to do," Brittany said.

"What else do we have to do," Claire asked. "Solaris is safe. The kingdom is safe. And thanks to Alvin, the future is safe."

"Yeah, I know," Brittany said getting up. "I gotta do something. I'll be back." Brittany then left the room leaving Alvin and Claire.

 **Inside Solaris' Chamber**

Brittany walked to the entrance of the royal chamber. She opened the door and looked at the statues of the Members of Solaris.

"Memebers of Solaris. I summon you," Brittany said softly. The statues were awake in an instant.

"Princess Brittany. We have been expecting you," the statues spoke.

"The kingdom is back to normal. The past, present, and future is safe," Brittany said.

"Yes. We are aware of the rescue of the kingdom," the statues said.

"So everything is back the way it was, right," Brittany asked.

"Not just yet. There is still one morething left to be done," the Members of Solaris said. "You see, Princess, Alvin has done what no other could by reversing the spell on Solaris. We now know that he is a true hero. With that being said, we will give back what Alvin sacrificed to save the kingdom."

Next thing Brittany saw was a bright light floating in the air and flying towards the chamber exit. This caught Brittany's attention and thanked the Memebers before they went back to statue figures.

 **Alvin's Missing**

Brittany quickly scurried for her bedroom happy that the Members of Solaris have given Alvin his memory back. But when she came into the room, Alvin was missing.

"Where's Alvin," was all she could gasp in fear.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: This story's going real well if you ask me. Considering the fact that they've been in the castle for only one morning and Alvin's already missing.**

 **Tom: You'll be surprised to see what happens next. I know I will.**

 **Isiah: Me too. But anyway, we hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Expect some new fanfics to be up soon. We're getting pretty close to the end of this story too. I may do another Adventure in the Kingdom story, but it's not confirmed yet. So I'll keep you updated on that.**

 **Tom: But with that being said, don't forget to give this chapter a nice review. No flames as always. If you haven't yet, check out Isiah02's Rules to Survive. There's a special guest on there. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	8. Alvin sets Peace

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: The Last Stand! Now a cliffhanger was in the last chapter, so now it's time to reveal what happened to Alvin.**

 **Tom: The ending is pretty close here so expect it soon.**

 **Isiah: But with that being said, let's continue on with this.**

* * *

 **Outside the New City Warehouse**

Dave was sitting outside the front of the warehouse in a depressed manner. He really hated the fact that Alvin won't remember him and his friends. He'll just remember Brittany and that was that. After a while, he sighed and got up only to see a black sedan drive in through the gate and stop at the parking lot with Simon and Ian coming out of it.

"Where have you two been," Dave asked.

"We've been separated somehow," Simon said. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing's up with me," Dave said. "Since the kingdom's saving, everything's down."

"You know, I was hoping you would say that," Simon said. "Let me guess, Alvin?"

"Yeah. Exactly," Dave said getting.

"Good. That's why, I have something that'll make you the man you always were," Simon said getting out another chipmunk like him but it was his brother, Alvin. Tied up and gagged. "What do you think," he asked removing the gag.

"What the hell did you do," Dave asked worried.

Alvin took in some deep breaths and said, "Are you freaking nuts, Simon?!"

"No. I'm just doing what's best for us," Simon said. "And that's taking back our guy from royalty."

"You don't understand. You gotta go somewhere," Alvin said. "When the guards find out that you've kidnapped me, they are be all over your asses!"

Simon whipped out a combat pistol, reloading it as he spoke. "Well they're gonna be in for a surprise when I start with them."

"Guys, please, don't do this," Alvin begged.

"Trust me, big brother. They won't notice anything," Simon said confident, but proved wrong when a grey Mustang sped through the gateway. Coming out of it revealing Claire. In a very pissed off mood. She walked towards them and said, "As if I didn't know! You motherlovers are behind this!"

"Look. I have nothing to do with this," Dave said. "We just have some unexpected encounters."

"Oh and how is that, huh," Claire demanded. "With the Princess's love lost and me with having a arm chopped off?! Or both me and her killed?! Guards, arrest these three men."

Just when one of the guards were going to handcuff Simon, he stepped back and said, "You sir will do no such thing. This chipmunk is my brother. Not a prince, and not a king. The only reason he came to you is because the kingdom was in danger. That's it. We just had to save the kingdom."

Claire growled and pulled out a shotgun saying, "You reptilian motherlovers!" Dave and Ian pulled out their guns along with her.

"You wanted this didn't you," Dave asked.

"Ya fuckin' A right I did," Claire yelled. "I just didn't know the right to do it!"

"Guys, please don't do this," Alvin again tried to stop it but no one listened to him.

"The Princess has a lot more to lose than us," Simon argued.

"Never a truer word has been spoken, my friend," Claire argued back. "Now one of you, pull your Goddamn trigger!" Feeling as if it was on cue, Simon tried to pull the trigger but for some reason he couldn't.

"You don't have the guts," Claire softly said acting like she could be the only one to kill Simon and the others. But deep down she couldn't.

"TAKE THE GODDAMN SHOT," Dave shouted thinking the same thing as Claire. But deep down nobody wanted to kill each other.

"You guys don't want to do this," Alvin spoke a minute later.

"What are you saying," Simon asked glancing at Alvin.

"You guys are scared," Alvin answered.

"Scared? Scared of what," Dave asked confused.

Alvin stepped in between Simon and Claire as he spoke. "You guys are scared losing each other. I know things don't look that way, but just think about how we defeated Jeanette and saved Solaris. It wasn't just me, Simon, and Theodore. It was all of us. Without you guys, the kingdom would've been dead."

Claire took a second to think about what Alvin just told her. Then she admitted the fact that Alvin was right. She didn't want to kill Dave or his friends. Besides, if she was to kill Simon right now, it would be a helluva thing to explain to the kingdom agency.

"Between you Claire and these guys, despite our victory over Jeanette, you guys are the hardest people to get through. But that's okay. I'm like that as well," Alvin continued. "But deep down, inside your hearts, you guys don't want to kill each other over me. You wanna love these guys just like these guys love you."

Dave took a step back and put down his gun along with Ian. Claire and Simon took slightly longer to put down theirs before shaking each others' hands.

"I'm sorry I overreacted guys," Claire finally admitted.

"I'm sorry I took Alvin without you knowing," Simon admitted back.

"That's what I like to see," Alvin smiled. "Now c'mon. Let's get me back to the castle."

 **Back at the castle**

Brittany was standing in front of the castle entrance with a couple tears in her eyes. But they were quickly gone when she saw Claire's car and Simon's sedan pull up in the driving entrance. Claire and Alvin got out the car which made Brittany smile and run up to Alvin, hugging him tightly.

"I was so worried," Brittany said.

"Don't worry, I won't go away like that again," Alvin said taking Brittany's paw and leading her into the castle with Claire following her.

"HEY," Simon shouted through the car window. "Treat her the way a royal suppose to be treated!" Alvin just waved bye to his friends and went back into the castle as Simon on the other hand drove off onto the kingdom road.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Alright, another chapter down. The next one's gonna be romantic and maybe later, a lemon chapter. But that's not confirmed yet. Tom and I will be in touch with that soon.**

 **Tom: But with that being said, don't forget to leave a nice review for this chapter. No flames as always. We hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Check out our latest new story called The One Up if you haven't. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	9. Alvin Proposes

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: The Last Stand! Last time, Alvin made peace between Claire and his friends and they got him back to the castle. So now the question is, what's next?**

 **Tom: Well you guys are gonna see right now.**

 **Isiah: So Tom, let's shut the heck up and let our good readers continue on.**

* * *

Alvin's P.O.V

After getting me back to the castle, the rest of that day went by pretty slow despite the fact that Brittany and I spent the whole day together. We went out to eat at a very fancy resturaunt in East Castle Town. We then went to see a really romantic movie. After the movie, Brittany suggested that we went back to the tropical jungle where we were on the run from the Z.

I'll admit. I am curious about what Zoe's doing right now, but I really shouldn't considering the fact that we've already saved the kingdom from Jeanette.

"So, enjoyed yourself," I asked Brittany looking into the sunset.

"This is the best time I've ever had in my life, Alvin," Brittany said laying her head on my chest. "Thank you."

"Hey, anything for you, my beautiful princess," I said wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Then I remembered her asking me something when we first saw this place. I thought maybe I can give what she asked me a chance.

"Hey, Brit," I spoke not so long after.

"Yes, my handsome prince," Brittany said.

"I actually have something to tell you," I said getting up. "I love you, Princess Brittany. Since the day we've met, I've always loved you. In fact since the first time I've seen you I loved you. And I, uh, wanna ask you something." Next thing I knew, I got down on one knee holding her paw with mine and getting out a small box out of my hoodie sweater. I opened it to reveal a ring inside it.

"Princess Brittany. Will you be my queen, and my wife?"

Brittany had tears in her eyes in joy thinking that it was a dream. She ran up to me and held me real close as she kissed me.

"Yes! Oh, yes, of course I will marry you, Alvin the Chipmunk," Brittany answered hugging me tightly. I hugged her back just as tight. Her tears stained my sweater but I really didn't care.

"Oh Alvin. You made me the most happiest girl in the world," Brittany said.

"I'm glad I did so," I said still hugging her.

"What do you say I repay you for it," Brittany said kissing my cheek.

"I'd say let's head back to the castle and we'll settle the payment there," I said taking Brittany's paw and leading her out the jungle.

 **Back at the Castle**

When we reached the castle, I took Brittany's paw and led her upstairs to her bedroom. Once we were inside, I twirled Brittany around like we were dancing until her back was against my chest. I held my paw firmly on hers, kissing her neck while at it. She responded with some soft moans.

After a moment, my paw slowly moved to the top of her dress. Gripping it slightly and letting it slide down her body. When it was fully removed, I couldn't help but notice Brittany shivering a little.

"You okay," I asked.

"Yeah. I'm just a little chilly," Brittany said.

I decided to warm Brittany by letting my paws explore her body. From her shoulders, down her chest and to her stomach. I then made my paws go back up ber body, repeating the same method again.

"That feels nice, Alvin," Brittany moaned.

"Glad I could comfort you in your time of need," I said.

Brittany chuckled as she spoke. "Well, how about we take it up a notch." Next thing I knew, Brittany grabbed my paws and led me to her bed with me laying on top of her. As soon as I was on top of Brittany, she grabbed the bottom of my hoodie and lifted it off me. I watched as she threw it to the side before somehow staring at it. Brittany noticed my trance and broke me out of it by wrapping hee arms around my neck and pulling me towards her. Her lips colliding with mine softly.

After a moment, Brittany broke the kiss and said something I never thought she'd say.

"Make love to me, my handsome prince."

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Just so you guys know, this will be changed to a M rating due to the lemon scene that's coming.**

 **Tom: Hmph. And you said you were laying off the lemon scenes for a while.**

 **Isiah: Oh, really? Who said that? Me?**

 **Tom: Yes.**

 **Isiah: I never said that. I'm in charge here, buddy! Got it?**

 **Miles: *some odd reason he's here* No, I honesty don't. Can you repeat that?**

 **Isiah: What I said was...- Ohhhh, I saw what you were pulling there. Haha.**

 **Miles: I try my best.**

 **Isiah: Yeah, you keep that up. Anyway, we hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget about The One Up fanfic if you haven't read that yet. I don't know what I'm gonna update yet. Leave me suggestions in the review section.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to leave a nice review. No flames as always. Again, lemon scene coming up after this chapter. As always we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	10. Some People Never Learn

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: Yo!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: The Last Stand! About that lemon scene that was suppose to be in this chapter, it's gotten over difficult so I thought I'd do it later in a different story. We hope you understand.**

 **Tom: We still got some great stuff coming for you. So be ready.**

 **Isiah: Here we go.**

* * *

 **The next day**

Brittany woke up smiling knowing that she slept well last night. No nightmares came at her. The events of Jeanette coming to destroy the kingdom were no longer haunting her. It was just her and her now fiance Alvin.

When she got out of her bed, Brittany took a moment to think about what she went through yesterday. She couldn't believe she was now engaged to the one who saved her, the kingdom, and most likely the world if her sister ever thought about it. Brittany stretched out her arms and allowed the heat that was flowing into the room land on her small body. She then made her way to the bathroom.

Moments later, Alvin's phone rang waking him up slowly. He looked at the caller ID which read Darriou and answered it.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hey, Alvin," Darriou greeted.

"What do you want DeWynter," Alvin asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you heard from Zoe lately," Darriou said.

"No, not really. You?"

"Me neither dude. And I can't help but be worried about it." After that last sentence, the phone conversation ended with Darriou hanging up. Alvin just glared at his phone and set it back down on the table. He then looked back at Brittany who came out the bathroom.

"Morning, handsome," Brittany said with a slight giggle.

"Morning yourself, beautiful," Alvin said admiring his mate's fully undressed body.

Brittany climbed back onto the bed and asked, "Who was on the phone?"

"Darriou," Alvin answered, his paws touching her body. "He wanted to see if I seen Zoe lately."

"What for," Brittany asked playfully pushing Alvin onto his back and laying on top of him.

"He was wondering if I've heard from Zoe," Alvin said letting his paws caress her bare chest down to her stomach. Brittany moaned as Alvin's paw pleased her body as he did last night. After a few minutes of this, Brittany wrapped her arms around Alvin's neck and began kissing him making his paws go around her waist. Pulling her closer to her and deepening the kiss.

Everything was going nicely until their ears were interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door. Sadly and slowly, they broke the kiss.

"Who is it," Brittany asked.

"It's Claire."

"Okay. Give us a minute," Brittany said getting out of bed along with Alvin. Once they were both dressed, they allowed Claire to come in with a cart.

"Morning you two," Claire greeted.

"Morning Claire," Brittany greeted back.

"Hey Claire," Alvin greeted as well.

"I brought you guys some coffee to start the day, and breakfast is in an hour," Claire said.

"Okay," Alvin and Brittany both said allowing Claire to leave the room. They then enjoyed themselves a couple cups of coffee and having a pleasent conversation.

"So when are we going to tell Claire about our engagement," Brittany asked curious as always.

"I was thinking we could when she's not busy," Alvin said drinking another cup of coffee.

After an hour of coffee time, both Alvin and Brittany went downstairs for breakfast. They were in for a treat. A feast to be more clear.

"Man am I hungry," Alvin said sitting down along with Brittany. They soon began eating. "Wow, you are hungry," Brittany said taking a bite out of her breakfast burrito.

"Saving a kingdom can make a guy hungry," Alvin said eating his pancakes making Brittany giggle. After a good half hour, their happy time was interrupted by a certain someone walking into the castle dining room.

"Alvin the Chipmunk and Princess Brittany of Soleanna," a certain someone by the name of Zoe said. "How's things going now that you're together again?"

"What are you doing here Zoe," Alvin asked getting up quickly.

"Hey don't be so hardheaded man," Zoe said defending herself.

"Why shouldn't he," Brittany asked taking a stand next to Alvin. "You kidnapped me three times! And for what? Some revenge on something that happened 5 years ago?"

"Easy, Princess. I'm over that now," Zoe calmly said. "Since Jeanette's death, I've changed my ways. I'm actually happy that you guys are together."

"Yeah, despite the plots for revenge," Alvin said.

"Yeah, it's good to see you back at the castle," Zoe said going to the front door. What she said next really pissed Alvin off.

"While your brother appears to be stuck at work."

Brittany gasped as Zoe left the castle while Alvin made fists with his paws. The look on his face was really unpleasant. "I got jumped by an alpha bitch. Now my brother's getting jump by an alpha bitch," he said going towards the castle door.

"Alvin, where are you-" Brittany was cut off.

"That bitch won't do anything to him as long as I have something to do about it," Alvin shouted as he left the castle leaving Brittany with just her confusion.

 **Simon in Trouble**

Alvin was driving down the expressway to Soleanna New City at an aggressive speed when he phone vibrated in his hoodie pocket. He looked only to see he had a text message. He opened it and read it.

 _You thought I changed my ways, you little shit! I'm still the same way I was before Jeanette threatened the kingdom. If I can't take the Princess, then I'll have to take your little brother. Better save him before he's kidnapped and possibly dead, little man!_

 _Zoe_

"Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you," Alvin repeated before making a phone call. After a quick moment, it answered.

"Fuck you," Alvin loudly repeated which felt like the hundred time.

"Aww, what's the matter," Zoe taunted before letting out a laugh.

"You know what's the matter! Fuck you!"

"I told you even with Jeanette outta the picture, I'm not stopping till you feel my pain Alvin. Better hurry before your little precious brother dies. Hahaha!"

"Grrr, if even a drop of blood comes out of him, I swear on Solaris itself, I will break you, your military, and those asshole brothers of yours in half! Fuck you. Fuck you! Fuck you fuck you FUCK! YOU!" With that being said, Alvin angrily hung up his phone and began calling another number. Dave's.

"Yo, what up Alvin," Dave greeted.

"Dave, we have a problem," Alvin said in no good mood.

"How so?"

"Simon's in trouble."

"Trouble? Trouble with what," Dave asked concerned.

"Take a wild guess," Alvin said.

"Oh, shit. Simone's at it again?! I thought we had the drop on his ass!"

"No motherlover! That bitch Zoe's threatening him and most likely his agency!"

"Does she have backup with her," Dave asked.

"No. It's pretty much personal," Alvin said. "Can you make it to the kingdom agency in New City?"

"Yeah sure. I'm in Soleanna New City anyway," Dave said hanging up the phone. Alvin did the same thing and continued concentrating on the road.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Man, will the evilness stop?**

 **Tom: I know. First Jeanette, now Zoe.**

 **Isiah: Everyone we hope you've enjoyed this chapter even thoigh we couldn't do a lemon scene. It's been real difficult to do one, but I'll try to get one for you guys. If you haven't seen the last couple new stories called The Negative Chipmunks and Selfishness, please go check them out.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to leave us a nice review. No flames as always. We're serious about that. No flames. Period. We hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Again we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys. Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	11. Saving Simon

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What's good?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: The Last Stand! Today I felt like doing another chapter of this because I'm dying to see how Alvin's going to save Simon and the New City Agency.**

 **Tom: Then what are we waiting for?**

 **Isiah: Let's get to it.**

* * *

 **Inside the New City Agency**

Alvin found himself in an elevator going down to a lobby where a guy dressed in a white camo uniform was aiming a Uzi at a guy's head.

"Just stay cool and we won't have any," the guard was cut off when he saw Alvin charging towards him amd attacking him. Scratching his face and knocking him onto the desk.

Once the guard was taken care of, Alvin went to the guy that had his head covered. "Hey, it's alright. That guy's taken care of," he told the man. He got up slowly and said, "Thank you, Agent Simon."

"Actually I'm his bigger brother Alvin," Alvin corrected.

"Wh- What? You're the one that saved Princess Brittany," the man exclaimed.

"Yeah, but that's on hold until I save my brother," Alvin said.

"Of course," the man said going to the computer. "They have your brother and another agent down in the submarine pen. I'll open the door here and cover you."

"Thank you, Mr.- Um-"

"Agent James Suggs."

"Got it."

The door that was next to the desk soon opened and Alvin and James soon made their way inside. They soon came across the agency cells only to find all the prisoners dead. Blood splattered all over the walls and floors.

"Dear Solaris," Alvin gasped the second he walked into the cell area. "Do these guys have any limits for God sake?!"

"I know. It's hard to believe it," James said.

"The fact that Zoe would kill someone else's prisoners?"

"No the fact that the Z would be more brutal than the SNCA."

Alvin just glared at James and said, "I'm not even gonna go there." He then continued on with going to his location with the human agent following him.

 **Floor -2(bottom floors): Cooling Station**

"Okay. What type of agency needs a cooling station," Alvin asked as he stepped inside the next bottom floor.

"Most of these floors on the bottom of the parking lot, we're suppose to know what they're for, but this one- Hmph. I wouldn't know what this was for to save my life," said James.

"You should explore this place more often."

"Now, you listen here. Us agents are suppose to be exploring and goofing off and all that. We're suppose to serve and protect."

"Then how do you not know what the cooling station's for?"

"I barely come down here. I'm usually at the desk where we walked in."

When Alvin and James walked into the cooling station, the lights went off and a few guards rushed into the room in different directions. One of them walked in shouting, "Who's in here?"

James took out SMG and took cover behind a generator while Alvin jumped from where James was hiding and attacked one of the guards.

"Hold it," another guard said preparing to fire but James stood up and shot him. He then got from where he was in cover at and followed Alvin to the next elevator. "This elevator will take you to the Submarine Pen," he told Alvin.

"Sooner we go inside, the sooner I can find my little bro," Alvin said.

 **Floor -3(bottom floors): Submarine Pen**

 _Security Alert in the Submarine Pen. Repeat. Security Alert in the Submarine Pen._

"Those damn Z must've switched the security signals," James said as he and Alvin crept over to where the submarine was at. On board it was Simon and a female agent locked onto the front of the submarine.

"There they are," Alvin said relieved that his brother was still alive. Simon on the other hand was trying so hard to get out of the locks he was in. He then looked up and saw his brother up on one of the catwalks. This made him smile.

"Don't you worry, Simon. I'll get you outta there," Alvin said not noticing one of Zoe's men walk behind James and knocking him out. Alvin turned around and quickly shot the guard in his throat. He then tried to wake James up but he wasn't getting up.

Soon afterward, a few agency men came from the elevator Alvin came in.

"Agent Simon," one of the men asked.

"No I'm his brother Alvin. Simon's trapped onto that submarine," Alvin explained. "Along with another agent."

"Okay. You best save him before those damned Z drown your brother in water. We'll take care of Agent James here," the man said allowing Alvin to continue on with what he was doing.

But his confrontation with the other agency men didn't go undetected.

"Alvin's here," one of the Z guards shouted from the dockside.

"Shoot to kill," another guards shouted seeing Alvin scurry to the stairway and trying to kill him.

Alvin made it down the stairway and took cover behind a crate. "I've got to get on that submarine somehow," he told himself as he took out two Micro SMG's and began firing at the guards. He got closer to the submarine while he was killing them.

"Be careful, Alvin, it's an ambush," Simon shouted.

"I got this," Alvin said killing another Z guard. When he reached the ramp to the submarine, two more guards came from the elevator past the ramp. They were dead in an instant.

"Man am I glad to see you. Please cut this lock," Simon said relieved. Alvin took out a knife and cut off the lock.

"Thank you. Now get my partner out and we'll all be on our way," Simon said. Without hesitation Alvin untied Simon's partner which was a female human.

"Thanks for that," the girl said as she and the two brothers were on their way out to the elevator. Once they got in, everyone sighed in relief.

"You saved my tail back there Alvin," Simon said hugging Alvin.

"Hey. We're brothers. We gotta protect each other," Alvin said hugging Simon back.

"I really don't know how to thank you for this," the girl agent said.

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Alvin said as the elevator door opened allowing everyone to step out. When they stepped out, Alvin noticed Simon pouting and his partner cheering him up. He walked to them and said, "Am I detecting some love of my life thing between you two?"

"What? No," Simon said disgusted.

"Well I'll tell you something, lady," Alvin said taking the girl's hand. "If you're looking for someone who can show you a real man, then the chipmunk in blue is your perfect decision."

"Um-"

"Alvin, stop," Simon said.

"Suit yourself. But this chipmunk here is trying to find the perfect one for his brother," Alvin said.

"Um okay," the girl said.

"Yeah whatever you say," Simon said before greeting the two to each other. "That's Alvin, my bigger brother. Alvin, this is Agent Samantha, the love of my life." Alvin chuckled knowing that he said love of my life sarcastically.

 **Outside the New City Warehouse(2 days later)**

Simon was outside the New City Warehouse talking on the phone.

"They ambushed the agency, your majesty," Simon growled over the phone. "The agency."

"Well, I am sorry to hear that," Brittany said on the other line.

"Don't be. We're planning to set up shop down in the underwater laboratory in Soleanna Castle Town. Once we have a plan, I'll inform Alvin and we'll get started on it."

"Sounds like a plan, Agent Simon," Brittany said. "Hey, can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure. What is it," Simon asked curiously.

"Well, Alvin asked me to marry him a couple days ago," Brittany explained. "Does this mean I have to hold off on that?"

"Oh no. You move on that whenever you're ready," Simon said honestly.

"Great! I'll tell Alvin," Brittany cheered befoee hanging up the phone making Simon do the same thing but slower. He then sighed going inside the gate to the warehouse.

 **Back at the Castle**

Back at the castle Brittany was in her bedroom hyped about what she just went over with Simon when Alvin walked in.

"What's gotten you so happy," he asked not expecting her to run up to him and kiss him.

"Alvin, your brother said the wedding is on," Brittany cheered.

"That's great to hear," Alvin said.

"Oh my God there's so much I gotta do," Brittany said. "I gotta set preparations for the dinner after the wedding, I gotta think of a theme for it too. What do you think the theme should be Alvin?"

"Uh-"

"Don't answer that. I can do that myself. I can get my dress while I'm thinking about it. I found this perfect wedding dress in this fancy store in Soleanna Forest, it's real beautiful. You'll love it!"

After a while, Alvin leaned in and collided his lips with his lover's. After a while, he broke thw kiss and softly said, "Slow down, Brit. One step at a time."

"Alright. I'll calm down," Brittany softly said wrapping her arms around Alvin's neck. Leaning her head against his chest. Alvin saw this as an opportunity and held her real close to him.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"You can take it further than this...if you want to."

Alvin did just that.

To be continued.

* * *

 **Isiah: Alright guys, I figured since I used Zoe from Chipwrecked, I might as well use some of the characters from the Road Chip. And also in the next chapter time will go by some. More explained on the next chapter. Other than that, we hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Expect more of it soon.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to leave a nice review for this chapter. No flames as always. This story's going pretty well if you ask us. Isiah02's Rules to Survive will be continued soon. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah.**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	12. Agency Safari

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***a random CGI series moment***

 **Miss. Smith: Anyone know the answer?**

 **Alvin: 13!**

 **Simon: *tackles Alvin* NEXT TIME RAISE YOUR HAND!**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: Yo!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: The Last Stand! Now last chapter, we said a time skip will occur. So here we go.**

 **Tom: Let's see what happens next.**

* * *

 **One week later**

In Soleanna Castle Town, Simon was driving down to the underwater laboratory. Once he reached it, he got out of his car and made his way to the elevator. When he reached the laboratory, he found out that not many people were in.

"Agent Simon. Unexpected to see you here," Simon turned to see his partner Agent Samantha approach him.

"How is that? I'm always here," Simon said.

"I thought you would be still walking down the streets in depression or something," Samantha said.

"No. I was just still in shock to realize that Zoe would destroy the agency," Simon said watching as another agent, James Suggs come into the lobby.

"Agent Simon, how are you," James asked.

"I'm hanging in there," Simon admitted standing on the counter. "How about you?"

"Hmph, I'm doing alright, aside from the hit I took from those military assholes," James said. "Ya know, the militaries we have in the world were always like this. Good or bad."

"What makes you say that," Simon asked curiously.

"Yeah what does make you say that," Samantha asked.

"Well it's quite obvious," James explained. "We say left, they say right. We say become a teacher, they say become a student. We say-" James was interrupted when he heard the elevator moving. "Who's coming down the elevator," he asked going to the computer and looking at the camera. "Some guy's in the elevator!"

"Intruders in the new agency already," Simon said pulling out a gun from his hoodie pocket and reloaded it. But put it away when he heard a special someone.

"Guess who."

"Dave," Simon heard Dave's voice coming out the elevator.

Dave stepped out the elevator and admired what he was looking at. "Lovely place for an agency," Dave said before looking at Samantha and James. "What do we have here? Simon, you never told me you had business siblings."

"I'm Agent Samantha and this is Agent James," Samantha introduced herself.

"Hey," James said nervously.

"Yeah. Guys this is Dave Seville. My psycho friend from New City," Simon said.

"Psycho friend," Dave asked.

"That's a good way to introduce a friend of yours," James said sarcastically.

"Yeah. I come here to help you guys and that's the thanks I get," Dave asked.

"Help? With what," Simon asked.

"The Z, my man," Dave said.

"Oh please. If you wanna help the agency with Zoe and her military, do yourself a favor and kill those DeWynter brothers that's been a problem to you."

"Well maybe I will."

"Actually no you won't," Samantha interrupted the slight argument. "They might be a use to us."

"Sammy baby, ain't nothing useful about a moron with a hat blade and a tough guy who thinks he better than everyone," Dave said. "Believe me. Those motherlovers have got to go."

"I don't know about that 'baby'," Samantha said emphasizing 'baby'.

"And why is that," Dave asked. "They're with Zoe."

"Because if you kill them, it won't do anything, because they've recently been on Zoe's kill list," Samantha said. "And killing them will make things worse for us."

"How so," Dave asked.

"Try guns. Heavy artillery. Connections that you wished you thought of sooner," Samantha said. Dave was going to say something else but stopped himself when he heard 'Connections that you wished you thought of sooner'. "Alright, fine," he said. "I won't kill them."

"Good. Sounds like a plan," James said getting up from his desk. "Now I think I have an idea on how to end this crap with Zoe once and for all." James then showed everyone the computer he was on.

"What is this," Simon asked.

"This is the Soleanna Forest Embassy," James said. "Zoe's biggest empire. Now even the slightly attack from anyone will set these motherlovers off. So if we really wanna draw Zoe out and kill her, we hit this place."

Dave looked at the location and said, "Easier done than said."

"Okay, Dave, firstly, the expression is 'easier said than done' and secondly if you were smart enough to say this, you my friend would be correct," James said. "These guys, they don't like invasions as much as we do. So when we pull this off, we gotta be aware of that."

"Now we're gonna need all the help we have for this," Samantha said. "Agent Simon I need you to make a couple of calls. Agent James and Mr. Seville, you two make yourselves useful and scope this Embassy."

Just when and Dave and James walked over to the elevator, Dave spoke up. "I'll do this but remember something, sweet tits. This whole thing was the agency's idea. Buh-bye."

Dave's comment made Samantha sigh asking herself how does the agency get into meeting psychopaths like Dave. Once he and James were gone, she and Simon waited for the elevator to come back down.

A while later, Simon and Samantha were in Simon's car going down the streets of Castle Town. "Alright, we need to make a couple of calls," Samantha said. "First call, Ian Hawk."

"Hey that guy's planning on retiring soon," Simon said.

"Just do it."

Simon grunted and brought out his phone and dialed the number. After a while, it answered. "Simon! What a surprise to hear from you," Ian said.

"Yeah, listen. We're planning on getting the drop on Zoe and her military," Simon said. "Think you can come down to the New City Warehouse?"

"Yeah sure. I'm in New City anyway," Ian said as Simon hung up the phone. Samantha looked at Simon and said, "Now. Claire Wilson."

"Oh you're fucking crazy, I am not calling that crazy bitch," Simon said once he heard what he was told to call next.

"I figured you might say that, so we had Alvin and the Princess call her up," Samantha said.

"Real dumb, Sam. Real fucking dumb," Simon said.

"Just stick with the plan," Samantha said.

 **Scoping the Embassy**

Dave and James were in front of the Soleanna Forest Embassy taking a look at it. Their observations were pretty interesting.

"Okay, the front seems pretty bare," Dave said. "We just send it a couple motherlovers and the rest should be pretty simple."

"As long as we're aware of the guards," James said. "Other than that, we're good." Dave then started driving past the Embassy down the road. While they were at it, James made a phone call. "This Embassy information sbould be pretty useful," he said on the phone.

"Okay. Meet us at the New City Warehouse and we'll explain the plans," Samantha said on the other line. "And get Darrious and Darriou over here as well. We'll need them for this job."

"Will do," James said hanging up the phone and making another call.

"We could do more than need them, my friend," Dave said still concentrating on the road.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Just a slight warning for the next chapter: Stuff's about to get real. How is that? You'll have to wait until the next chapter and find out.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to leave a nice review. No flames as always. We hope you've enjoyed this chapter. We also hope you're enjoying this story. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah.**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	13. The Betrayal

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: Yo.**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: The Last Stand. Now as I said in the last chapter, stuff was about to get really real before the real plan to invade the Z Embassy. So let's see how real it gets.**

 **Tom: I can't wait to see what happens.**

 **Isiah: I can't either, let's do it.**

* * *

 **Unexpected Encounters**

Alvin was trying to sleep in the castle but couldn't because Brittany wasn't sleeping with him. She wasn't even in the castle. After a while he gave up trying to sleep and just stared at the ceiling. He then decided to get off the bed and take a stroll around the castle.

While he was doing his midnight stroll, he came across the preparations for the wedding that was happening soon. He couldn't believe he was going to marry a princess. He really couldn't believe that he had the guts to ask her the question. He walked over to the back of the castle and sat down on one of the tables that were set for his big day and thought about everything he went through to get to where he was at now.

Having the guts to even give out a single word to Brittany. Their first date, someway fighting off dark creatures to get from what was a destroyed future, dealing with a long time enemy and Jeanette. Every single moment, he couldn't believe he survived going through. If he wanted to, he would relive everything that happened. But decided not to. He seen those shows on TV about time traveling and the consequences that would occur. Even the slightest change could affect the whole world.

After a while in being in his happy little dreamland of his, he was interrupted by his phone vibrating in his shirt pocket. He sighed but answered it.

"Hello," he answered.

"Alvin, thank Solaris you answered," Claire said on the other line. "I need to see you right now."

"Whoa, what's wrong," Alvin asked.

"Come by the park in Castle Town and I'll show you," Claire said.

"Do you have any idea what time it is," Alvin scolded.

"If you come by and see what I have to show you, it won't really matter what time it is," Claire said. "The Princess just showed me something you've gotta see."

Alvin got up from the table and said, "This better not any type of bullshit."

"I'm not the bullshitting type," Claire said before hanging up. Alvin sighed and went on his way.

 **Midnight Counters**

Claire and Princess Brittany were in a car in a parking lot looking at building across from the parking lot. Claire was in the drivers seat while Brittany was in the passengers seat. After a while, another car pulled up next to them.

"Who's next to us," Brittany gasped.

"Don't worry, it's just Alvin," Claire said opening the passenger seat door letting Alvin get in.

"What's going on," Alvin asked curiously not expecting Brittany to hug him tightly and whimper softly. "What happened?"

"Alvin, just look across the street," Brittany said. Alvin got comfortable in the seat and watched what was happening.

In the building across from them, a few men walked out with holding guns. Alvin knew exactly who they were. "Okay, Zoe, this has got to be your worst attempt ever," he admitted. "Planning a sneak attack at night? Please."

"No. It's not that," Claire said. "Take a good look at who's coming out." Alvin got himself another look at who was coming from the building. A brunette female in a blue buttoned shirt and white pants. This caught Alvin's attention seriously. "What the hell is going on over there," he asked.

"That's not all," Claire said still looking at across the street. A moment later, a bald male in a agent suit came from out the building. Alvin just looked at it in shock. He knew exactly who those people were. He was in more shock when he saw Zoe exit the building along with them.

"What the hell are those two motherlovers doing," Alvin asked. "They're with Zoe."

"I'm sorry, Alvin," Brittany said. "I heard a rumor and decided to poke around."

"No, you did the right thing," Alvin said wiping a tear from Brittany's eyes. "I owe you and Claire for this. Man, I gotta warn Simon about this."

 **Unsolved Problems**

Alvin and Brittany were inside a mall in New City reading a newspaper when Simon walked in on them.

"Alvin. Your majesty," Simon said. "What's going on? We have the DeWynter brothers on board this plan. I think it'll be pretty interesting."

"Things aren't gonna work out quite that way," Brittany said.

"What's wrong," Simon asked curiously.

"There's been a bit of a problem," Alvin said not expecting Samantha and James to come behind them. "You could say that chipmunk boy," James said.

"You and the Princess were stalking us last night," Samantha said.

"What? Alvin are you crazy," Simon scolded.

"Yeah all because you were doing work for the enemy," Alvin said.

"You two are working for the enemy," Simon repeated completely furious.

"Ya damn right we're both working for Zoe. And now as one of her members and as a agent, we hear by placing you three under arrest," Samantha said. "Agent James, arrest all three."

"Hey, I'm the Princess of this fine kingdom," Brittany complained.

"Hold on. Why are Simon and I under arrest," Alvin asked.

"Well for you how about, every type of sexual abuse to royalty and for Simon how about for not taking care of every crime that Dave Seville guy has done," Samantha said.

"Let me rephrase for you Alvin. Why," Simon asked trying to keep cool, but forgot all about it when he saw Samantha and James pull out their guns. Simon and Alvin did the same thing.

"I know why," Alvin said. "It's because the attack you've helped us plan won't work without us."

"We only helped because we knew you were dumb," Samantha said.

"Dumb enough to see the fact that we already have everything ready to go," Simon said.

"Motherlovers I knew it! James, kill the suspect!" James was ready to pull the trigger but stopped himself immediately when he saw Brittany pull out a gun herself. "Agent James Suggs, as Princess of Soleanna, I say that you will do no such thing," she said aiming the gun at the male human.

Just when James was going to say something, a group of gangsters rushed into the mall area with sub machine guns. "Put the guns down motherlovers," they all said.

"Who the hell are you guys with," Simon asked curiously, but knew exactly where they came from when he looked at Alvin. "Alvin!"

"Hold it right there," a group of military guards rushed into the other side of the mall.

"What the fuck? Who are you guys with," Samantha asked. James raised his hand and said, "I called them."

"You fucking idiot, do you know what Zoe will do to us now," Samantha asked pissed off. Things got worse for everyone when the ground started rumbling. Then out of nowhere six flamming dog creatures erupted from the ground.

"Flames of Disaster creatures," James gasped.

"What the fuck, how are they here," Simon asked.

The flamming creatures growled and one of them charged at Samantha, clawing her ankle. She yelped and fell to the floor. "Damned creatures," she said shooting one of the gangsters making them spread out along with everyone else.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Stuff's about to get more real in the next chapter, just to let you guys know. We hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I also got some great news. I'm about to be outta school for good after this Friday. I'm graduating high school finally. So hyped for it! So if you could say something nice about me graduating in your review, that'll be great.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to give this chapter a nice review. No flames as always. We're also working on another chapter of this, so expect that. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	14. Mall Shootout and Theo Comes Back

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***a multiplayer shooting game***

 **Theodore: *points gun at Simon* Hi Simon. Whatcha doing?**

 **Simon: *looks at lower ground with a sniper rifle* I'm scoping Alvin and Miles on the lower level.**

 **Alvin/Miles: *pointing guns at each other* Yo what's good then?! Whatcha gonna do? Shoot first, bro, let's go! Shoot first, bro! SHOOT FIRST!**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up?! Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: The Last Stand. Now before we get into anything, I'm excited right now. As you guys are reading this, I would've already graduated high school.**

 **Tom: Congratulations man.**

 **Isiah: Thanks. Now what am I gonna do now, you guys may ask? Either go to collage or get a job. I don't know. But whichever one I do, it won't stop me from doing stories.**

 **Tom: That's good to hear. I'm glad for you.**

 **Isiah: Yeah, but enough of that. Let's continue with the story. As we said in the last chapter, stuff's about to get more real than it was in the last chapter.**

 **Tom: So let's see how real.**

* * *

Alvin, Simon, and Brittany were spread out in the mall watching gangsters, military guards, and Flames of Disaster creatures kill each other. Alvin was jumping on the creatures killing them while Simon and Brittany dealt with the Z.

"Where'd Samantha and James go," Brittany asked.

"Assholes managed to escape," Simon said. "We gotta deal with the trouble here."

On the other side of the mall, Alvin was dodging fire breath from the Flames of Disaster creatures and shooting them down with his gun. A flamming worm erupted from the ground and Alvin was going to shoot it. But when he tried, his gun was out of ammo.

"Nuts," Alvin screamed throwing the gun on the ground. He then backed away from the worm as it growled at him. "Hey, if you're hungry, let's order a pizza and some wings," Alvin said, his back against the wall. The flamming worm was going to attack but found itself unable to move. The worm was then lifted up and thrown out the ceiling.

Alvin took an uneasy breath and said, "There's only one person who knows how to do that." He then looked up to where the creature was thrown and saw something that he hasn't seen in a while. A chubby chipmunk wearing a green hoodie.

"Theodore the Chipmunk."

"Hey! If anyone's gonna kill you, my friend, it's gonna be me!"

"Oh! You're here to finish the job Theo," Alvin asked.

"No I just saw the opportunity. Now run," Theodore said. Alvin took the opportunity and ran towards his brother and Brittany. The pink clad Chipette couldn't help but notice the chipmunk in green looked deadly familiar. Simon saw this and told Alvin to grab Brittany before she got killed. He picked up his counterpart bridal style and made his way towards the mall exit.

But things were worse outside.

"Shit! There's more of them out here," Simon exclaimed.

"Let's try to lose them while we can," Alvin said quickly going towards his car. He set Brittany in the back seat and got in the car with Simon. They soon escaped the mall riot only to see military trucks going after them. But was soon burned to a crisp by Iblis' flyers. It was now the Iblis flyers who were going after them now. But were blown out the sky by Theodore who appeared out of nowhere.

"Alvin, we should explain this to the guys back at the warehouse," Simon said. "I'll call Dave and let him know we're on our way."

"Yeah, okay," Alvin said looking back at Brittany who had her head covered. "Brit, it's safe now."

Brittany lifted her head up and said, "Those cursed Z guards have gone too far this time."

"I know. We're gonna deal with them soon," Alvin said.

 **Going to the Castle**

After dropping Simon off at the New City Warehouse, Alvin and Brittany were on their way back to the castle. While they were at it, Alvin got a phone call from Theodore.

"Alvin I must see you face to face," Theodore said. "Meet me in the tropical jungle."

"Tropical Jungle? For what," Alvin asked.

"Just do it," Theodore snapped before getting off the other line. Alvin sighed before arriving at the castle. While Brittany was getting out of the car, Alvin spoke up. "Make sure Claire finds out what's happening."

"Okay. You be careful," Brittany said watching Alvin drive away.

 **Future Blues**

Theodore was sitting against a tree in the tropical jungle when Alvin walked up to him.

"Hey. How's the future looking," Alvin asked.

"It's not making any sense," Theodore said.

"Has things ever made sense," Alvin asked sitting next to Theodore.

"It did in the destroyed future. One false move and you're gone for good. Period," Theodore said.

"That bad, huh."

"Yeah. But for some reason, I don't think just killing Zoe will solve anything," Theodore said.

"What do you mean," Alvin asked.

"Something tells me that the Jeanette we confronted and killed was a fake."

"What makes you say that," Alvin asked.

"Well the future is still in major threat unless we find out what's happening," Theodore said.

Alvin got up and said, "I'll do my best." Theodore then got up and said, "I have confidence that you will. Good luck destroying Zoe for good." Theodore then floated in mid air and flew away leaving Alvin to departure as well having one thing on his mind.

He needed to destroy that Embassy and kill Zoe.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Alright! Alvin's finally gonna take action on Zoe! We hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I'm already working on the next chapter of this story. So expect that soon.**

 **Tom: Please don't forget to leave a nice review. No flames as always. We're still trying to get ideas for Isiah02's Rules to Survive. So give us some time on that. Or if you want, give us sone ideas in your review. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	15. The Big Score

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: The Last Stand. Now last chapter, Alvin, Simon, and Brittany escaped the mall full of Zoe's men and unexpected Flames of Disaster creatures.**

 **Tom: Then Theodore had some feelings about what happened when they confronted Jeanette. So now it's time for The Big Score.**

 **Isiah: Ready Tom?**

 **Tom: Yeah, for sure. Let's go!**

* * *

 **The Big Score**

Alvin, Simon, Dave, Claire, Ian, Darrious, and Darriou were in the new agency in the underwater laboratory explaining the plans for the score.

"Alright. This is it," Alvin said. "This is where we show the Z that we mean business. This score will make it official. Keep all that military shit off these streets. Now here's the plan. The Embassy usually have the front heavily guarded and the back with just a couple guards. The guards up front are not to realize that I'm in the back getting everything ready for the bomb that's stashed in the truck. Once I take care of the back, I'll signal for the bomb to be parked in the back garage. Once that's done, we keep them from disarming the bomb. Then when it's time, we plan the escape. Let's finish this with a bang guys." And with that being said, everyone left for the big plan.

 **Putting the Plan Into Affect**

In the back of the Soleanna Forest Embassy, Alvin snunk into the back from the woods. He hopped the fence and took cover. Alvin then took out a pistol and put a silencer on it.

"Darrious, you got the front busy," Alvin asked through his speaker.

"Yeah. We got them busy on us," Darrious said.

"Okay. Simon, you and Dave got the truck," Alvin asked.

"Yeah we're on our way to the Embassy right now," Simon said.

"Good. I should be done with the back by the time you get here." And with that, Alvin proceeded to the stairway. There was a guard standing by the stairway with a shotgun in his hand. Alvin got his attention and killed him with his silencer.

Once he went upstairs, there were two more guards walking out the backdoor. They quickly saw Alvin and aimed their guns at him.

"Hey, it's that chipmunk," one of the guards quickly realised Alvin.

"Kill that son of a-" the other guard was killed by Alvin's gun and so was the other one. Once they were taken care of, Alvin gave the signal to bring the truck to the back garage. While Simon was backing up the truck, Alvin continued going into the Embassy. He found himself looking into a window where Zoe, Samantha, and James were planning something.

Zoe was the first to notice Alvin and took out a carbine rifle. "You've come a very long way to die, Alvin," she said with a smirk. "But first, let me and my guards show you around." With an evil laugh, Zoe took cover behind the table that was in the room while James and Samantha took out their guns and took cover behind the walls.

"No! He's mine to kill," Zoe exlaimed. "Deal with the front area!"

"Got it Commander," both Samantha and James said before leaving the room. Alvin snuck his way inside the room just to see Zoe run off. Alvin started chasing her.

"Alvin," came Ian's voice through the speaker. "I think I just saw Samantha and James leave the front side!"

"What?! They're escaping," Alvin complained. "Damn! I guess we'll have to get them later. Right now, we gotta deal with destroying this place."

A few moments later, Alvin found Zoe jumping out a window. He saw it and cursed himself out loud before more guards tried to ambush Alvin. But they were unsuccessful in doing it when Alvin quickly killed them.

When Alvin reached the front entrance where he saw dead bodies laying around, Simon called him through the speaker. He answered it. "Simon, what's up?"

"The bomb is gonna go off in one minute so we better departure while we still can," Simon said.

"Alright. Everybody get out now! Hurry," Alvin shouted through the speaker to everyone helping him.

Once everyone was out and in front of the Embassy, it exploded with huge impact. Pieces of the building flew everywhere. Luckily no one got hurt.

"Alright, we did it," Darriou cheered along with everyone else.

"So that's it right," Dave asked. "The job is done?"

"Hell yeah, we did it," Simon said.

"So, we can continue on with our lives. Ya know? Simon can go back to being in love with the agency, Alvin can go back to having his future duties as future king, while us on the other hand can go back to being our criminal violent selves until we get a call from red clad over here saying he wants to plan another score," Dave said.

"I ain't planning another score. And we're not done yet," Alvin said. "Zoe and her goons are still out there. My best guess is somewhere in the three states in the kingdom. Simon, Dave, and I will start looking for them, the rest of you make sure that the New City Warehouse and the castle isn't harmed in any way."

While everyone made their ways off, Simon and Dave stepped up to Alvin. "Okay, we have to split up because they're bound to go their separate ways considering the fact that we just destroyed their Embassy," Alvin said.

"I'll pursue James," Dave said going to his car and driving off.

"I'm pursuing Samantha," Simon said getting on his motorcycle.

"Okay. Then leave Zoe to me," Alvin said getting into his car and driving off along with Simon going the other way.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: You guys think the story ends after Zoe and her goons are dealt with. But I'll tell ya right now it doesn't. Wait until the next update and you'll see more.**

 **Tom: Please don't forget to leave a nice review. No flames as always. We hope you're enjoying this story. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	16. Final Confrontations

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: The Last Stand. Now if you guys didn't know, this story's getting somewhat close to the end. With that being said, my good readers I have one question for you.**

 **Tom: WHAT ARE THOOOOOOSE!**

 **Isiah: No, motherlover, that was not what I wanted to ask at all! What I wanted to ask was what do you guys wanna see me update more of in the future? Or what do you wanna see in Adventure in the Kingdom III? Let us know and we'll try to reply back. But with that being said, let's continue with this story.**

 **Tom: Last time, Alvin and the crew were successful in destroying the Forest Embassy. Now with just Zoe and two other goons left, will Alvin finish the job or will something that's gonna cause more trouble happen?**

 **Isiah: Let's find out right now.**

* * *

Dave was driving down the streets of the Soleanna Forest when he noticed some of Zoe's men on the run from other people from the kingdom attacking them. After a while of watching Zoe's men get killed off, Dave decided to keep looking for James. He found him in the Kingdom's Valley.

"James, you little bastard! It's time we settled things," Dave said as James turned around facing the psychopath.

"Dave! You've found me, you idiot," James gasped. "I'm going to kill you real soon!" And with that, James started shooting his carbine rifle while Dave shot his shotgun at the traitor. He killed him in an instant.

"Dumb motherlover," Dave said walking away from the dead body. He then got out his phone and called Alvin.

"Suggs is taken care of," Dave said.

"Good. Now we just need to deal with Agent Samantha and Zoe," Alvin said.

 **A Girl's Best Friend is a Gunship**

Simon was riding around the streets of New City looking for the traitor known as Agent Samantha. But what he saw instead was an attack chopper flying around the city. As soon as he saw the chopper, Simon got off his bike and ran inside a building making his way to the rooftop.

"Land the chopper on the building and no one gets hurt," Simon said.

"Only from my cold dead body," Samantha said in the chopper.

"Samantha! I knew you were in there," Simon said pursuing the chopper. He jumped from building to building until he managed to reach the bottom of the chopper. He jumped and attacked the chopper badly damaging it. Samantha lost the controls and came crashing onto one of the New City freeways.

Simon saw this and quickly ran up to the incident, making sure Samantha wasn't alive from the crash. Once he knew that she wasn't coming back from the crash, he left the scene and took out his phone.

"Simon. Did you counter that bitch Samantha yet," Alvin asked. "What happened?"

"She's fallen for me," Simon said.

"Okay," Alvin got lost for words for a moment. "As long as she's dead."

"Did you counter Zoe yet," Simon asked.

"Not yet," Alvin said. "But I think I'm about to confront her in a second."

"Good. Make sure she's outta out hair forever this time," Simon said.

"I will."

 **Confrontation with Zoe**

Alvin found himself at the statue of Solaris in Soleanna Castle Town. While he had his back turned, he didn't notice Zoe coming from the shadows with a machine gun in her hands.

"Ten-hut," Zoe shouted but Alvin never turned around. Zoe then laughed and said, "Wow. For a second there, I actually thought you were gonna salute me. Turn around slowly."

"Fuck you," Alvin growled.

"I would if I was into animals. But I'm afraid I'm not," Zoe said.

Alvin turned around and said, "I fucking trusted you Zoe."

"And I trusted you too, Alvin," Zoe said.

"I was loyal to you until I found out you were into terrorism," Alvin said. "I would watch as you burned in hell if I could!"

"Ooh, how harsh. But I'm afraid that's not gonna come anytime soon," Zoe said. "But in the meantime, let's see if I could see a chipmunk become roasted from a gun." Zoe then started firing her machine gun as Alvin dodged her bullets. Zoe soon realized that she was outta bullets and threw the gun on the ground.

When Zoe threw the gun, she saw Alvin charge at her. Knocking her on the ground and punching her face in. She managed to kick him off making him fly to the other side. It took her a while to get up due to the punches she was given. That gave Alvin enough time to roundhouse kick Zoe in her face knocking her back on the ground.

After a moment of looking at his enemy, he pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Zoe. Then without any hesitation, he fired four bullets to her body. He then got closer and shot four more bullets. When he was face to face with her, he aimed the gun at her face and smile knowing that the final shot he was going to perform would be the end of everything.

BANG!

There she laid. On the ground. Dead for good this time. Alvin knew for sure that he had ended the mayhem forever.

Or so he thought.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Okay guys, another chapter down. But I gotta tell you something else. Wednesday May 25 was my 2 year anniversary on Fanfiction. But I couldn't do an update then. I had a senior picnic along with my high school graduation practice. So I was kinda busy that day.**

 **Tom: But we both thank everyone for giving us the courage to go two years on Fanfiction. Let's go for another year.**

 **Isiah: And with that being said, we hope you're enjoying this story. It's almost over, but in case you've forgotten, an Adventure in the Kingdom 3 is confirmed. Also if you haven't, check out our latest new story called 10 Ways to get Executed in Enchantia.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to leave a nice review. No flames as always. And like we said earlier, let us know in your review what story do you wanna see more of in the future. Or what story requests do ypu have for us. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	17. Brittany Takes her Stand

**Isiah: What up?! Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: Yo!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: The Last Stand! Last time, Alvin Simon and Dave finished what was started with Zoe and her military.**

 **Tom: They started the war and Alvin and his crew finished it.**

 **Isiah: Now all that's left is what the heck else is left.**

 **Tom: That's going to get answered right now.**

* * *

Brittany was in the castle hiding under her bed. After a while, she crawled out from under her bed and ran down to the living room to turn on her TV. It was on the Soleanna Castle Town News.

 _In other news, the notorious military known as the Z are officially destroyed. Their commander Zoe and two other members were on the run. But was killed off two chipmunks and a human. One of the chipmunks are assumed to be Alvin the Chipmunk, who proposed to the Princess of Soleanna about a week ago. And the human, officials are saying was notorious madman David Seville._

"I knew he had it in him," Brittany sighed happily knowing that Alvin did what he promised to do. But her smile was turned to fear when she heard a certain voice.

"Yes. You should congratulate him, Princess."

"W- What the- How is this possible! You're suppose to be dead," Brittany was lost for words when she saw the certain someone on her stairway.

"Jeanette?!"

"Yes. It is I. The real Jeanette."

"What? Real Jeanette," Brittany was seriously lost for words. "What do you mean 'The real Jeanette'?"

Jeanette chuckled evilly and said, "I really don't know what Father saw in you when we were kids. Can't you see, Brittany? You've been dealing with a fake me the whole time. You, your so-called lover Alvin, even Father dealt with the fake the day he ordered execution on me."

"Oh my God. How," Brittany asked.

"With the power of the Fire Emeralds," Jeanette started. "You see, Father always loved you more than me. The love he gave you verses the hatred he gave me. Which is why I've decided that enough was enough. I used all 10 Fire Emeralds to create a fake me but more powerful than me. While you and those fools dealt with the fake, I was in hiding making sure that everything was going as planned. But after your lover fixed Solaris' corruption, I've realized that I failed to merged Solaris and Iblis together before it was too late. And now I see I have to finish everything myself. I'm going to kill you, your lover, and everyone else that was involved with saving Solaris!"

And with that, Jeanette pulled out a rocket launcher and used the jetpack that was on her to float down to the first floor. She then aimed it at Brittany and fired it only to see her sister dodge it and run up the stairs.

"There's nowhere to run to," Jeanette said placing another rocket in her RPG and floated in her jetpack to one of the guest rooms where Brittany was hiding. Another rocket was fired from Jeanette but like the first one, it missed.

Brittany scurried to another random room and closed the door. She then sat down with her knees to her chest and began shivering in fear. After a minute of this, she found a pistol on the ground and slowly picked it up. Looking at the gun made her have one thing on her mind.

She wasn't going to tolerate anymore of her sister's bullshit.

It was time she stopped letting her fear get the best of her.

Brittany got up and looked through the sections of weapons that was in the room. She came across a shotgun that took exploding shells and held it firmly in her paws.

Jeanette saw the weapons room closed and realized that Brittany was in it. She went to put another rocket in her RPG but saw that she didn't have anymore in it. "WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS," she shouted to herself throwing the rocket launcher aside. "Oh well. It's not like she can take control of those other weapons."

She was proved wrong when Brittany fired an exploding shotgun shell at the door, destroying it and making it land on her small body. Having her anger take control of her, Brittany moved the destroyed door and demanded Jeanette to get up. The purple clad got up slowly only to see another shotgun shell hit her in her chest.

"You have manipulated, bullied, and fucked with my head for the last time," Brittany shouted as she shot another shotgun shell at her sister. They were both soon in front of the castle with Jeanette on her back and Brittany being the brave princess she was born to be.

"Brittany-"

"PRINCESS BRITTANY," the pink clad shouted.

"P- Princess Brittany," Jeanette tried to speak. "W- We can find better ways to s- settle this."

"Ya know, that's interesting. Wanna know how?"

"No," Jeanette growled.

"Too bad. It's interesting because I would've offered better ways to settle things too if I knew you would get any ideas," Brittany said. "But no. You decide to create a fake you, and offer my fiancé's enemy to come kill him. You have the kingdom very close to destruction, and you try to have me killed. All that work for nothing. But...I know why you would do such a thing. Father thought of you as a joke."

Jeanette looked at Brittany in anger when she heard her say what she said.

"A joke," Brittany laughed. Jeanette had enough and tried getting up. But one look from her sister and she knew one thing.

Brittany wasn't afraid of her anymore.

BANG!

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Brittany's finally standing up for herself. Everyone, if you haven't yet, please check out 10 Ways to get Executed in Enchantia 1 and 2. They're really funny. To those that have seen it and reviewed nicely, thank you.**

 **Tom: Be sure to give this chapter a nice review. No flames as always. We hope you've enjoyed this chapter. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	18. Love and Victory

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What's good!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom:The Last Stand. Last time, Brittany took her stand against her sister Jeanette who everyone thought was dead.**

 **Tom: But she was actually hiding the whole time and made a fake to do all her dirty work.**

 **Isiah: Now we're gonna see what happens next. Read on.**

* * *

Brittany's POV

It was a fake the whole time. All this time from the rampage to the kingdom's destruction. We've dealt with a fake. It was just so hard to believe that my sister would create a clone that is better than her in every way. I just looked at her depressed but at the same time disappointed.

"You have no one to blame but yourself for this," was the only thing I could say. I also didn't notice Alvin pull up in the castle parking lot.

"Brittany...you okay," Alvin asked.

I took in a few deep breaths as I spoke. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Alvin looked at the dead body that I was looking at for a good long while. He was confused at first but one look at me and he knew what had happened.

"Was it worth it," Alvin asked taking the gun away from my paws and setting it to the side. He then pulled me into a hug. His paws wrapped around my waist while mine were around his neck and my head resting on his chest.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"You figuring out what Jeanette did to herself. Was it worth everything she and Zoe put you through," Alvin asked.

I again took in a deep breath and said, "I don't know. It's hard to answer." I then felt Alvin try to pull me closer as if nothing bad will happen if he was pull me in his closest. Then without thinking, I grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him.

After a few minutes of kissing, I had to break the kiss because I saw a helicopter coming towards us and landing in front of the castle entrance. I saw Dave getting out quickly with a machine gun in his hand. "Alright, where's the rest of you," he demanded thinking that he was still in battle. "Bring it on. Bring it on motherlovers!"

"Dave chill," Alvin giggled. "It's over."

"Outnumbered or overpowered, I'll go, but I ain't going quietly!"

"Dave, calm the hell down," Simon said getting out of the helicopter along with Ian and Claire.

"Yeah, the fight is over," Alvin said.

"You mean we won," Dave asked.

"Hell yeah, we won," Alvin said high fiving Dave. Everyone else cheered for the victory that has been officially been achieved.

"Hey, now that we've won, we should like work together as a business," Dave said.

I gave Dave a confusing look and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You know, me in controlling the streets, you in royalty," Dave explained.

"I'll have to think about it," I said. "But now, I think we must celebrate our victory with a ball. Right away."

"I couldn't think of anything better myself," Alvin said before leading us inside the castle know that the battle was truly over.

* * *

 **After the ball**

Alvin's POV

After the ball, I laid on the bed in Brittany's bedroom, tired from partying. But when I looked at who was in the bathroom, I had a feeling the celebration wasn't over yet.

"Hey," I turned to the bathroom to see Brittany in a pink nightgown.

"Hello yourself beautiful," I said watching as Brittany climbed onto the bed and on top of me.

"You know I still have something left for you," Brittany said pulling me into a kiss. I knew what was happening so I kissed her right back. My paws going down her back, past her butt, and finally to the bottom of her nightgown. I lifted it up and felt the softness of her legs and caressed her soft butt.

Brittany broke the kiss making me remove my paw from underneath her nightgown and removed my red hoodie setting it to the side. I leaned up and got a grip on her dress. Slowly removing it and made a trail of kisses down her neck. When her dress was off and thrown to the side, we looked at each other and slightly giggled before starting another kissing session.

As we began kissing, I switched places so that I was on top of Brittany and she wrapped her arms around my neck while mine were back on her butt. Squeezing her cheeks softly and getting harder making her moan in the kiss. I couldn't help but notice Brittany getting excited from the gripping I was doing and it told me to keep at it.

I soon broke the kiss to start a trail of kisses down her body. Going down her neck, to her collar bone, and down to her chest which I placed one of her tender breasts in my mouth while I cupped the other one. Her moans were getting louder and she arched her back and held my head against her chest.

After a long while of doing this, I continued my trail of kisses down to her stomach. Kissing every inch of it softly. My free paw went down with me. Caressing every inch of her stomach in spots that I have already kissed. My other paw move from her bottom to her nice wet neither lips. Brittany gasped from the feeling and caressed the back of my head while I enjoyed laying on her belly.

"Be gentle down there. Okay," Brittany said.

"Sure thing," I said as I inserted one of my fingers inside of Brittany. Fingering her slowly. I soon inserted another finger inside her. I just listened to Brittany moaning softly and letting out soft gasps. She turned up the volume of her moans when I began eating out her crotch. Her sweet juices inside my mouth were so good that I couldn't get enough of it.

"Yes, go in deeper, Alvin," Brittany screamed as she allowed me to lift up her legs and set them on my shoulders. I really didn't expect her to cross her legs on my neck. But I didn't complain.

After what seemed like hours past, I had a better idea for pleasure, so, I gently removed myself from her swollen lips. Brittany whimpered and asked, "Alvin? What are you doing?"

"I wanna try something with you," I said.

"Where do you want me," Brittany asked.

"Get on your paws and knees," I answered. She did exactly what she was told and waited for me to do something else to her. I heard her gasp softly and flinch when she felt my tongue on her butt. I gave her multiple licks on her hole and squeezes on her cheeks. Brittany just laid her headd on the pillow and moaned at letting me have my way with her.

"Oh yes, keep it going," I heard Brittany moan out. I granted her wish and let one of my fingers go into her vagina. Fingering her slowly and picking up speed quickly.

"I'm getting so close," she moaned out as I pushed my tongue inside her hole. That made Brittany lose it and let loose her orgasm all over my finger. We then laid next to each other kissing for a few minutes before drifting off to sleep. Before I went to sleep, I leaned to my lover's ear to whisper something.

"I love you, my beautiful princess."

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Can I be honest for a second? I was not planning on doing this lemon scene. I just wasn't planning to.**

 **Tom: But it's here now.**

 **Isiah: Yeah. We hope you've enjoyed it anyway. Check out my newest fanfic called How to Stop a War if you haven't yet. And the 10 Ways to get Executed in Enchantia stories if you haven't seen them yet.**

 **Tom: Please don't forget to leave a nice review. No flames as always. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Expect new fanfics soon. Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	19. Romantic Future and One Tiny Problem

**Isiah: What up?! Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: The Last Stand! I bet you guys didn't expect a lemon scene in the last chapter, did ya. XD. Well surprise! Anyway, we're close to the end of the story and time will go by in this chapter.**

 **Tom: So without further ado, let's get started!**

 **Isiah: Here we go!**

* * *

Theodore's POV

"Theodore. Theo, open your eyes. Get up."

I opened my eyes to find myself laying on a grass bed not knowing what happened to me. But when I pulled myself together, I remembered quickly.

I was in the present watching over the events of Alvin destroying Zoe and her military. Once they were done, I found myself getting weak and I fainted on the ground.

"What happened," I asked.

"You fainted and were knocked out cold in the present," I looked up to see Eleanor walking up to the bed. "I had a perfect opportunity to get you out before something bad happened."

"But how was I getting weak," I asked.

"The Members of Solaris forced your body to become stressed out," Eleanor said. "But they didn't do it enough for you to become useless. That's when they sent me to the present to get you and bring you back here. In the future."

I leaned my head up to look at my surroundings. Trees, a river, tons of grass. Now I remember where I was at. "The romantic future. "We've made this, right," I asked laying back down.

"Of course, Theo," Eleanor said getting on the bed and laying next to me. I admired her appearance. A green striped shirt with a green skirt. Her pigtails couldn't be any more beautiful than how they are now. And her body, dear Solaris, she may be thick, but that doesn't matter. She was beautiful.

"Is the future safe," I asked still admiring my lover's appearance.

"Yes. It will live. Secure and safe," Eleanor said.

I smiled and pulled Eleanor into a hug. Embracing her soft fur on her body. She did the same to me too, only to figure out that I was tense. "Theo, you're tense," she told me lifting my upper body up and beginning to massage my shoulders. I groaned in relief as her paws relaxed my shoulders. Then what it felt like a snap of her fingers, she took off my hoodie and threw it aside. I smiled and began kissing her knowing that the future will never be threatened again.

 **Back to the Present(two weeks after the victory celebration)**

Normal POV

Dave was in a bakery in New City sitting at a table on his laptop when Claire walked up to him sitting across from him. He noticed her and closed his laptop.

"Hey," was the first thing Claire said.

"What's up," Dave greeted back.

"I couldn't help but notice your car at the parking lot, so I thought I'd come to see what you were doing," Claire said.

"I'm not doing anything troublesome in case you were wondering," Dave said making Claire let out a chuckle. "I'm just waiting for some cookies that Alvin told me to get for the wedding. I suppose you were doing stuff for the wedding too."

"Oh, the Princess told me she would take care of that," Claire said. "I'm just double checking things. Making sure that things are exactly how she wanted it."

"That's me and Alvin too," Dave said as one of the bakers came up to him with a batch of different cookies. One was chocolate chip, one was oatmeal, and the other was oatmeal with vanilla frosting. "How are these, sir," the baker asked.

Dave took the chocolate chip cookie and took a bite out of it. "This is pretty good," he said taking the oatmeal without frosting. "Perfect," he said after taking the one with vanilla frosting. He quickly spat it out and growled, "If I wanted to give Alvin milk, I'd tell him to go suck some out of his mother's breast! MORON! Don't overmix it!"

"Yes, sir. Sorry sir," the baker said as he ran back to the kitchen. Claire gave Dave a confusing look and asked, "Don't you think that was kinda too serious?"

"Oh, don't pretend that you don't do the same thing," Dave said giggling a bit.

"It can't be that bad," Claire said as her phone rang in her pocket. "She answered it and said, "Hello?"

"Is this the number for Claire Wilson," a store manager on the other line asked.

"Who's asking," Claire asked.

"The manager of Gowns and Crowns Clothing Store," the manager said. "I'm calling to let you know that the gown you ordered for the Princess has been delivered to the store in East Hook Drive."

"You said that one the motherloving PHONE," Claire growled loudly. "What in the actual FUCK is wrong with you, Goddamn it! Now I'm gonna have to send some castle guards to go with me and you motherlovers know how I feel about that!" Claire then hung up the phone and sighed.

"My point has been proven," Dave said.

"Well maybe that's because I'm trying to not have my head on the Princess's platter," Claire said. You try being a royal advisor for royalty."

"You think what I'm doing for Alvin is easy," Dave asked.

Claire got up and said, "No, but you can pull through it. Just keep up the good work with protection rackets and whoring businesses, okay?"

"Hey, fuck you," Dave said before Claire turned back around facing him again.

"You know I'm starting to think that's exactly what you wanna do," she glared at him before facing her way out the door. Dave sighed and got back to his computer. "I said the same thing to the DeWynter brothers," he said softly.

About ten minutes later, Dave got a phone call from Simon and answered it. "What's up officer," he said giggling.

"Now's not the time for jokes asshole," Simon growled. "Come to the warehouse now!"

"Wait what for," Dave asked.

"I think someone survived our last assault on the Z," Simon said. "We've been tracking the New City Hospital for 48 hours to make sure we were seeing correctly."

"A survivor?! SHIT! Alright, I'm coming," Dave said as he left the bakery asking himself, "Who would survive an attack like what we did to that Embassy a couple weeks ago?"

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: We're really close to the end here. If you haven't yet, check out the newest story called How to Stop a War. Or the 10 Ways to get Executed in Enchantia stories.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to give this chapter a nice review. No flames as always. We hope you're enjoying the story even though it's almost over. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	20. Royal Predator

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What's good!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: The Last Stand! Now in the last chapter, we learned that a survivor or two were lurking out in the kingdom. So the question is who is it?**

 **Tom: That's question's gonna be answered right now.**

 **Isiah: Let's get to it.**

* * *

 **A Surprise Visit**

A four door sedan pulled up in front of the castle and the front doors opened coming out of it being...Agents Samantha and James Suggs.

"You sure this is a good place to start, Sam," James asked.

"Yes. We gotta start here with the Princess and her little boyfriend," Samantha said going to the door and kicking it open. Brittany immediately came out from the living room and demanded, "Who dares disturb my peace and quiet?!"

"Two friends of Z Leader Zoe," Samantha said pointing her combat pistol at Brittany. "You're coming with us."

"Okay, here we go again with this kidnapping thing," Brittany complained. "Somebody comes to kidnap me, they make me a prisoner, then a few days later, I'm rescued by a certain prince or a knight in shining armor."

"I never took you for the ones to believe in fairy tales," Samantha said suddenly annoyed. "Now c'mon."

Brittany noticed how annoyed Samantha was getting and had an idea. "Um, of course I believe in fairy tales, I'm a princess," she admitted. "Now I know fairy tales aren't the most popular thing of all time, but if you would just give it a chance, you'll find that it's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. Well that's what Alvin heard from Agent Simon as he was staring at my," she chuckled before continuing. "My hot bod."

"I am not the one to play games! Now would you come the fuck on, I'm not gonna fucking tell you again," Samantha raised her voice.

"Wait. Before you take me hostage, let me just say something," Brittany said realizing that her plan to irritate the female agent was working. "All this stuff here, is all I got, okay? This kingdom is all I got. Now I know it's all big compared to what poor saps like you two have, but in this crazy and cruel world, does big really make a huge difference? My uncle was not nice to me!"

Brittany then got on one knee and said, "I know you very well, Agent Samantha and I know you very well too, Agent James! Why can't we get along like regular people?! Samantha! James! Will you marry me?!"

"GET ON THE FUCKING GROUND," Samantha shouted before pointing her gun at James. "And you get down too, James!"

"Wait, what-"

"I told you this is a job! Not a movie shoot," Samantha said. "And you just keep coming back with bullshit! Well not anymore!"

"Whoa, whoa," Brittany said no longer sticking to her plan. "You guys are in the wrong place to do this and you both have about ten seconds to get out before something bad happens."

"I. Couldn't give two fucks! Where the FUCK we're at," Samantha said losing her sanity before James pointed his gun at Samantha. "You think I'm joking now," he shouted before Samantha pointed her gun at him. Brittany had a look on her face that looked like she had lost her temper.

"You people are not being VERY nice."

 **10 minutes later**

Dave pulled up to the castle to see the car that Samantha and James pulled up in. He quickly got out only to see Brittany walking out the castle with red stains on her dress. She closed the door and saw Dave looking at her with confusion.

"Hey, Dave," Brittany greeted getting into the car.

"Um, hi, Princess," Dave said getting into the car as well. "Wh- What have you been up to?"

"Oh, nothing," Brittany said.

"Really, because what all over your dress doesn't look like nothing."

"Are you questioning me," Brittany asked giving Dave a deadly glare.

"No, I'll just start driving you to New City to meet the others," Dave said defeated as he started making his way out the castle driveway. Brittany sighed and took another look at the blood stains on her dress.

They were all worth killing those two agents.

* * *

 **Isiah: Alright, y'all, I'd figured that I'd give you guys another chapter of this since we're so close to the ending. The wedding scene will most likely be in the next chapter. If for whatever reason you haven't yet, check out the How to Stop a War fanfic and the 10 Ways to get Executed in Enchantia stories.**

 **Tom: And also don't forget to leave a nice review. No flames as always. Expect new stories soon. We hope you're enjoying this one. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	21. Get Set for the Wedding

**Isiah: What up! Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What's good?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: The Last Stand! Now Tom and I are in Soleanna right now for the wedding that's going to be started in this chapter.**

 **Tom: The rest of the wedding is going to be finished in the next chapter.**

 **Isiah: So while we wait the next couple days, Tom and I have decided to check into a hotel in Castle Town. In the meantime, there are a few more scenes for you.**

 **Tom: Enjoy them guys.**

* * *

 **Simon's Email Receiving**

Simon was leaving the Soleanna Agency to get on his motorcycle. Just when he was about to pull out of the parking lot, he got an email on his phone. He took it out and saw that it was from Dave.

 _We Did it_

 _Well, we've done it, man. We've saved the kingdom from Jeanette, dealt with Zoe for good, and who knows what else we did. If there's anything you need, anything at all, let your old man Dave know._

 _Dave S._

Simon nodded his head and began typing back on his phone.

 _Thanks, Dave. I'll let you know if I need anything. Don't get killed or anything._

 _Simon_

 **Darriou's Phone Call**

Darriou was in his house watching TV when his phone suddenly rang. He answered it and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Darriou," a voice that belonged to Claire said.

"Claire. Hey," Darriou said weirdly asking himself why would Claire call his phone.

"Listen. Sorry about the crap I put on you and your brother," Claire said.

"Alright. I'm sorry I was involved with the Princess's kidnapping," Darriou apologized back.

"Yeah, you're sorry you got caught red handed," Claire chuckled.

Darriou let out a laugh and said, "No. It's, well, you know. One door closes and all that good stuff."

"Hey. I was wondering, since we're all friends now, we could hang out," Claire said. "Starting with at the wedding."

"I would love to. Me and my brother," Darriou said. "Send me the details of the wedding and we'll be there." With that, Claire hung up and Darriou did the same thing before looking back at the TV.

 **Darrious' Phone Call**

Down in the Soleanna Forest, Darrious was in Kingdom Valley admiring the beauty that surrounded him when his phone rang interrupting him. He quickly answered it.

"Yo."

"I hope you're not up to anything dumb right now," a voice that belonged to Simon spoke on the other line.

"What, me? No, I'm not doing anything dumb," Darrious said.

"Good dog. Keep it that way," Simon said.

"So what else you want us to do," Darrious asked.

"Nothing more. Agency like at least," Simon said.

"Nothing more from the agency? Why?"

"I'm moving up to working with royalty now. The jobs they give are worth more and they capture worse threats than the agency."

"Well I guess that'll be a good experience for you," Darrious said.

"Yeah. Once I start working with them, you and your brother's chips will be cashed," Simon said. "Don't contact the agency again. And don't do anything dumb unless we say to." And with that, Darrious hung up the phone and continued sight seeing the beautiful valley.

 **Alvin's Wake Up Call**

In the Soleanna Castle, Alvin was sleeping peacefully in Brittany's bedroom. After a while, Alvin found his eyes opening slowly waking up without even the rage of an alarm clock. He then looked at the clock which read 6:50pm. He then got up only to hear his phone ring loudly. He groaned and answered it.

"Hello," he spoke up.

"Alvin the Chipmunk," Princess Brittany said on the other line.

"Hey, babe," Alvin said smiling.

"We have everything ready for the wedding to go on this Saturday," Brittany said. "You need to be in a suit and at the Castle Town church before 11AM."

"Sure thing," Alvin said.

"Good. I can't wait," Brittany squealed as she hung up making Alvin do the same thing. He then went to the closet and took out an America Red suit that Dave bought him for a good $15,000. "Dave, you can sure come in handy," he said as he set his suit back in the closet and removed his hoodie to take a shower.

 **Saturday Morning(Wedding Day)**

Alvin woke up knowing that today was the day he was going to get married. He looked at the clock which read 7:00AM. He then got up, took his red suit from the closet, and made his way to the bathroom.

Two hours later, Alvin came out of the bedroom in his America Red suit and walked downstairs only to see his brother Simon in a midnight blue suit and Dave in an ash white tuxedo.

"Looking sharp, brother," Simon said.

"Never in my life have I been so impressed with how someone looks," Dave said.

"Thanks. You guys look cool too," Alvin said. "How about we hit the road?"

Alvin, Simon, and Dave got in a limo parked outside the castle driven by Ian Hawke. "So, lucky chipmunk. Excited about getting married," he asked Alvin.

"Oh yeah, let's do it," Alvin said as Ian drove out the castle driveway. As they were heading to the church, Alvin got a phone call from Brittany.

"Hey, Brit. I'm on my way to-"

"My handsome prince known as Alvin the Chipmunk," Brittany said on the other line. She sounded drunk.

"Started celebrating early, eh," Alvin said.

"Wh- What?"

"You started drinking from the wine barrels before everyone else, did you," Alvin asked.

"Hey, I'm a princess. That wh- what they d- do," Brittany said real confusing-like.

"Here. Let me take the phone," Claire said taking the phone from Brittany. "Hey, Alvin. The Princess wanted me to make sure you didn't forget about being at the church before 11AM."

"I didn't. In fact I'm on my way now," Alvin said. "And try to sober Brittany up before I get there."

"I'll be sure to," Claire said. Once Alvin hung up his phone, Dave asked, "What's going on?"

"My bride started drinking early before everyone else," Alvin said.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Alright, the wedding's in the next chapter. Bring your Alvin dolls and a spare pare of pants! Just kidding. Check out my new story Adventure in the Kingdom III: The Purge if you haven't yet. We hope you've enjoyed this story.**

 **Tom: Be sure to give this chapter a nice review. No flames as always. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	22. Wedding and Celebration

**Isiah: What up?! Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: Yo!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: The Last Stand! Now it's the moment we've all been waiting for! The wedding!**

 **Tom: Heck yeah! Wedding time boy!**

 **Isiah: So let's get to it because it's starting right now. But keep in mind that I am not good with wedding scenes. So don't flame me for it.**

* * *

 **The Wedding**

Alvin found himself walking down the isle of the church. He looked at the people that were watching him. _Man, the whole kingdom must be here,_ he thought to himself as he faced the audience. After a moment, Simon came walking down the isle standing next to Alvin fist bumping him once he was close enough to him.

Once Simon stood next to Alvin, Dave came walking down the isle quietly saying hi to some of the people watching him. Then Claire came walking down the isle. She was wearing a nice bride gown that suddenly got Dave's attention.

"Damn," he said softly.

"Like what you're seeing," Claire asked standing next to Dave.

"You know it," Dave said.

"Good. At least your compliment brightens my day," Claire said. "These shoes are killing me and I haven't even wore them for an hour."

"Well that's-"

"Shh, she's coming," Simon said quietly as everyone in the audience stood up as Princess Brittany came walking down the isle. She was wearing a hot pink bridal gown holding some flowers. When she came in front of the others, Alvin came up to her admiring her beauty.

"My handsome prince," Brittany said softly.

"My beautiful princess," Alvin said as soft as she did. They held each others' paws as Darriou began to speak. "Friends, family. We are gathered here today to honor the wedding and crowning of Alvin the Chipmunk and Princess Brittany. Princess Brittany, you may speak your vows."

Brittany cleared her throat as she spoke. "Alvin. Ever since I was the only one left that was to rule the kingdom, I first started to cry myself to sleep every night noticing the events that happened to my father. Then a few years after I decided to stay strong for him, I realized there was something missing in my life. I've seen a lot a guys throughout my ruling, but no matter how many I saw, you are the one I really want to rule by my side."

Once Brittany was done, Alvin cleared his throat as he spoke. "Brittany. Two years after my tragic event, I came to Soleanna to start anew. Keep a low profile. Stay outta trouble. The whole nine yards. But when I saw you, I asked myself. "Was she really the one for me? Others told me to move on with my life. She would never be the one for me. But when I first talked to you just a couple months ago. I told myself to take my chances. And right before I knew it, you showed me that you were the right one for me. I would be more than honored to be your king."

When Alvin was done saying his vows, Darrious came up to Brittany with a gold crown as Ian came to Alvin with the rings. Alvin placed one of the rings on Brittany and she did the same to Alvin. Brittany then took the crown and before putting it on him, she said, "I hereby declare you, King Alvin the Chipmunk of Soleanna!" She then placed the crown on Alvin before grabbing his face and kissing him by surprise. Everyone clapped and cheered for the new king and queen of Soleanna King Alvin the Chipmunk and Queen Brittany.

 **Night Celebration**

After the wedding, Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Dave, Claire, Ian, Darrious, and Darriou decided to celebrate more by having a little after party in the castle. They had the time of their lives. Once everyone was gone, Claire clocked out and went home for the night leaving the new wedded couple.

"Brittany? Where are you," Alvin asked laying on the bed. He turned to the bathroom and out came Brittany in something that really aroused Alvin. A red strapless bra and a red PJ skirt.

"Looking for me," Brittany asked.

"Y- Yeah," Alvin stuttered. Brittany chuckled and walked sexually towards Alvin. Alvin got up and crawled towards her until they were facing each other. They soon began kissing. Deepening the kiss as soon as they began. Alvin let one of his paws caress her back for a while until Brittany broke the kiss a few minutes later. She then crawled to the pillow and laid her head on it.

Brittany gave Alvin a seductive look and motioned for him to come to her. Alvin couldn't help but notice the wet spot on her skirt and crawled towards her. Placing a paw on her nice swollen lips. Brittany gasped and lifted up her skirt for Alvin to get himself a clear look at what was underneath.

Alvin was playing with her vagina for a few minutes before placing her legs on his shoulders. Kissing them both a few times before inserting a finger inside her. Brittany just let out soft breathing as Alvin started to put his tongue inside her folds and eat her out with a lot of passion.

"Oh yes, Alvin, that feels SO good," Brittany moaned loudly as she kept her skirt held up as if she were to let go, it would kill the mood. She felt his tongue go in deeper inside her which made her let out a loud moan. This caught Alvin's attention and pulled his tongue out of Brittany. She whimpered and asked, "Why'd you stop, honey?"

"Don't wanna have ya releasing yourself too early," Alvin said pulling down Brittany's red skirt. He then snaked his paw on her butt as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They soon began another kissing session.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Surprise, motherlovers! Lemon scene. More will be in the next chapter. If you haven't seen it yet, check out The Butt Hurt Mer-Kid and the Adventure in the Kingdom III parody.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to leave a nice review for this chapter. No flames as always. We hope you're enjoying this story even though we're super close to the end. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	23. Celebration Part II

**Isiah: What up?! Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: The Last Stand. Now, last chapter, we said the lemon that we started was going to be finished in this chapter. So here you go.**

 **Tom: Enjoy it.**

* * *

As they began another kissing session, Alvin couldn't help but notice Brittany moaning throughout the kissing. He smiled in the kiss and thought to himself, _I've gotten to her once again._

Brittany broke the kiss and leaned up beginning to remove my red suit. Starting at the jacket, undoing the tie, and unbuttoning his dress shirt. Once that was taken care of, she started to caress Alvin's muscular chest as he placed his paw on her back until he reached her red bra. She smiled and allowed him to remove her bra.

Once Brittany's chest covering was removed, Alvin asked, "Feeling chilly?"

"Just a little. But not too badly, thanks to you," Brittany said pushing Alvin onto the bed and laying on top of him. She then locked her lips with his and started another kissing session. Her paws going around his chest while his paws caressed her soft back.

Brittany's POV

 _Solaris be praised for such a chipmunk I'm with right now,_ I cheered in my head as I deepened the kiss. I soon felt Alvin's paws going lower down my back until he reached my butt. Caressing it softly making me let out soft moans. After a few minutes of this, I broke the kiss.

"Alvin, I want you to do something for me," I said.

"Brit, you know I'd do anything for you," Alvin said softly.

"I want you to take me. Show me how much you love me," I said.

Alvin smiled and said, "Okay, let's try something before we do that."

I smiled as Alvin turned me around so my back was facing him. I then felt the tip of his hardened crotch against my tailhole. I moved my tail to the side as I felt his penis enter my ass making me let out a whimper. Alvin noticed this and let his paws go down my small body. Caressing every inch of it. It suddenly relaxed me and before I knew it, I let a few moans.

Alvin's POV

I don't know how I managed to relax her when she whimpered as I inserted my penis inside her ass. After she gotten use to the feeling, I decided to speed it up with my thrusts. Brittany's moans were loud but for an odd reason my were louder.

"Yes, that penis feels so good on my tailhole," Brittany moaned as I stood up and pushed Brittany on her stomach. Putting in faster thrusts inside her tailhole. I couldn't help but notice her fingers going inside her wet folds fingering herself.

I let out a loud moan and shouted, "Brittany, I'm gettin' close to it!" Brittany gasped loudly and shouted, "WAIT!"

"What's wrong," I asked curiously.

"I want you to save it for the final part," Brittany said as I pulled out of her.

"Aren't you worried about getting pregnant," I asked as she pulled me back on top of her.

"Yeah I am. Good thing I have a new box of condoms," she said taking out a condom from the table next to the bed. As she was unwrapping it, I decided to have some fun and caress her body like I did the other times. My paws going down her bare chest until I reached her stomach.

Brittany moaned quietly and said, "Alvin, honey, if you keep doing that, then we won't get to the grand finale." Giving in to what she said, I took the condom from Brittany and placed it on my crotch.

"I'm glad you thought of a condom, Brit," I said.

"I figured you like it. Besides, we can talk about having a baby when the time is right," Brittany said.

"Oh, we can do more than talk," I said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Shh. Let's stop talking," Brittany said pulling me into one more kiss. I then started to line my crotch up with her entrance. Before I knew it, I pushed myself inside her slowly. She again whimpered and held me close, giving me a look that looked like she was going to scream the castle roof off.

"Are you alright," I asked.

"Yeah. Just keep going," Brittany said calming down a bit. I obeyed her command and kept at it. Going in deeper with each thrust. She began moaning in pleasure as I started to do the same thing. We then started another kissing session. A fierce one that is.

My paws went down to her butt again. Groping her cheeks softly and getting harder at each squeeze. I then broke the kiss and leaned down to suck on her perky breasts. My tongue rolling on her hardened nipples. She let out a real loud moan and held my head against her chest.

"Oh my God, please make me release my orgasm, my handsome king," Brittany moaned loudly.

"As you wish, my beautiful queen," I moaned back as I went faster inside her. I then noticed us switching places so I was on the bottom and she was on top. My speed was still high and that the pleasure continue on without any interruption.

Brittany leaned in for another kiss in which I did too. Moaning loudly within the kiss as one of my fingers entered her tailhole. Then before I knew it, another one made its way inside.

"Alvin, I'm getting close," Brittany said.

"So am I," I said as I went my complete fastest inside her. We both screamed out each others' names as we both released our orgasms together. Once we were finished, we both laid on the bed with Brittany on top of me. My paw went from her butt to her back again. Caressing it like last time.

Once we caught our breaths, we looked at each other and started another kissing session. After a few minutes, we broke the kiss and Brittany leaned against my ear and whispered something.

"I love you, King Alvin the Chipmunk."

Smiling, I kissed her once more before whispering something back to her.

"I love you too, Queen Brittany."

* * *

 **Isiah: Would you look at that. We started the lemon yesterday and we finished it the next. Man am I tired. That felt like a workout. But it's worth it. Now just before we end this story, one more time skip will occur in the next chapter. So expect that.**

 **Tom: Please do not forget to review nicely. No flames as always. If you haven't seen The Butthurt Mer-kid, you're missing out on some funny stuff. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	24. One Year Later

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: The Last Stand! Now in the last chapter, we said one last time skip will appear.**

 **Tom: That's right. So without further ado, let's get to it!**

 **Isiah: Here we go!**

* * *

 **The Kingdom Ceremony(1 year later)**

The whole kingdom of Soleanna were at Castle Town to attend the birthday of Soleanna. Fireworks were going off in the sky making people cheer loudly. But were more loudly when a boat rode up to the Solaris statue and out of it came King Alvin and Queen Brittany. Behind them was Claire and Simon with torches in their hands.

"It may be weird but I remember this day like it was yesterday," Alvin said quietly as he and Brittany took the torches.

"Yeah. It does feel weird," Brittany said. "Would you care to do the honors?"

"Sure I would," Alvin said. "Solaris, thank you for watching over us all these years. May we always continue to have peace. We now let you continue to watch over us with eternal light."

And with that, both Alvin and Brittany lit up the torches to the statue and the whole thing lit up with flames. Soon everyone cheered in honor of the kingdom's anniversary. When they were done, Alvin and Brittany made their way on the street grounds.

"You were perfect there, Alvin," Brittany said.

"Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself," Alvin said opening the limo door for Brittany to get in. While he was at it, something on a rooftop that was in the distance got in the corner of his eye. He then looked back at Brittany and said, "Hey, Brit. Why don't you guys go ahead to the ball. I'll catch up."

"Okay, but don't be long," Brittany said as Simon and Claire got in the limo. Alvin closed the door and made his way towards the building he saw something at. He went inside and made his way to the top where he stopped to see...Theodore the Chipmunk.

"Hey, Theo."

Theodore turned around and greeted Alvin back. "Hi. How'd you know I was up here?"

"Oh I managed to see you from the street level," Alvin said as he sat down with Theodore. "How you been?"

"I've never felt so good in my life," Theodore said. "The future is safe from Iblis. Forever. And...my beautiful queen is alive."

"Oh, that chipmunk girl of yours? She was killed?"

"Yeah. It happened way back when you went back to the past and Eleanor and I were sent back to the future," Theodore explained. "She committed a sacrifice to save the future. Turns out she returned when you and Queen Brittany discovered that Jeanette had a clone."

A while past before Eleanor came up to them and called out Theodore's name. They both got up and faced her.

"Eleanor," Alvin said.

"Alvin the Chipmunk. Or shall I say King Alvin the Chipmunk," Eleanor said.

"So what are you guys doing in the future," Alvin asked.

"We're living regular lives now," Theodore said. "Then again we're still keeping the threats in check from time to time."

"That's nice," Theodore said looking at the sky along with the other two.

"Man talk about cutting it close," Alvin said.

"I don't know about that," Theodore said.

"C'mon. Tell me you were certain of things the whole time. If you were to kill me back then, you would've fucked the future for real," Alvin said.

"You know something? You're right. I'm sorry, Alvin," Theodore said offering a handshake. Alvin shook his paw in agreement.

"I accept your apology," Alvin said. He then stretched out his arms and said, "Well I best be heading back to king matters." As Alvin left the rooftop, Theodore looked at Eleanor and hugged her. He then took another at the ground level. Everyone was going to be safe from the Flames of Disaster.

And nobody could ask for anything more.

The end.

* * *

 **Isiah: Alright, y'all I figured I might as well finish the story since I've done the last two chapters in the past two days. We also wanna say thanks for the support you guys gave the Adventure in the Kingdom stories. I don't know if I make a number three. I'm still thinking about it. I know I said it was confirmed, but I don't know what it'll be about yet. Maybe it'll be based off another Sonic game. I don't know. But be patient. It'll probably be a while.**

 **Tom: Other than that, give this final chapter a nice review. No flames please. Now that the Adventure in the Kingdom stories is complete, for now that is, more random stories will be up more. But we hope you've enjoyed this story along with the other ones. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us and the Adventure in the Kingdom stories. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! YEAH!**

 **Isiah: Until the next story. PEACE OUT MOTHERLOVERS! Just kidding. XD. Until the next story.**


End file.
